The Repercussion
by x0xkatiex0x
Summary: After the final battle, the remaining Named believe their troubles are over... until a stranger comes and turns their new peaceful world upsidedown. Isabel Arkarian and Matt Neriah fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first actual got fic. I wrote it aaages ago and just havnt gotten around to posting it here yet…. So please please please review if you like it or if you think there is anything I'm doing wrong. There is heaps to put up… but I'll be doing it slowly so I have time to keep writing**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters (except rob… partially… and the plot). Marianne is the most awesome writer ever and I would never ever pretend to even have a slightest bit of credit for this. **

Isabel

'So, Neriah, what do you want to do for your birthday?' I asked.

It was Neriah's eighteenth birthday, and we decided to all go to the beach. So we all load ourselves into Shaun's jeep. Arkarian, Ethan, and myself in the very back row, Matt, Neriah and Dillon in the middle row, Jimmy in the passenger seat, and Shaun driving. This is what's left of then Named now. Well, if you include Dillon.

It's a very quiet and awkward drive up to the beach. Sure, we live very near the coast, but if we want to go to a good surfer's beach, we have to drive several hours. Ethan is sitting in between Arkarian and I, because we aren't talking at the moment. It's not my fault that he's been ignoring me recently because of something, or should I say some_one_ from his past. And of course, having Ethan in the middle prevents any conversation at all in the back seat. He doesn't talk much anymore, let alone him being his lively self. It's been nearly nine months since the final battle and Rochelle's death, and although Ethan isn't trying to kill himself anymore, he's certainly not exactly the way he was before all of this happened.

I remember when he was denying his feelings for Rochelle, and what he was like when he realized that denying wasn't going to do anything. He became so happy, and it was cute watching him with Rochelle, because it was clear her feelings were the same, and that she simply doubted he cared at all for her. When they nearly died saving Veridian, we all got to see the real Rochelle, the side she kept from us all, the side that showed what she was feeling. It wasn't long after that when Ethan realized that there was no way he could live any longer without her. That's what has occurred now. He doesn't really live anymore now that he's lost her.

So here I am, not speaking to my soul mate, my best friend looking like the living dead next to me. Unfortunately I can't say much for the row in front of us either. Matt is sitting on the end, his arm around Neriah's shoulders. I feel a stab of jealousy of their relationship; however, feel slightly amused at the sight of Dillon next to them. Just because Dillon has had to accept the relationship between my brother and Neriah, doesn't mean he likes it. It certainly doesn't mean he's over his feelings for her. Every so often he will turn his head to the happy couple. I can just catch the look on his face from sitting behind him. If it weren't so serious, it would be funny. His face is a mixture of pain, jealousy and longing. Everyone knows about his feelings for Neriah, but its almost sad watching him see her with her soul mate. I can't help but feel sorry for him. I can't imagine how I would feel if my feelings for Arkarian meant nothing to him, and he chose someone else.

Well, actually, I can pretty much imagine that at the moment. Turns out Arkarian had a girlfriend about fifty years or so ago, Eliza. Anyway, for obvious reasons, their relationship didn't turn out so good. She was a member of the Guard, and the realized pretty early on that they couldn't be together. This all sounded fine to me until I found out that not long after they stopped seeing each other, she diverted to the Order. Due to her wealth of information, she was very highly regarded by Lathenia. However, for all her work, she asked for one thing in return; to have her life extended. While Lathenia did not have the ability to give the exact same gift as Lorian, she was able to partially extend Eliza's life, as she did with Keziah, drawing on her own power to keep her alive. This was all well and fine until I found out that since Lathenia's death, Eliza has been searching everywhere for her former lover, and is now convinced that they could be together. There was just one thing she hadn't counted on. Me. Well, that's what I had hoped. Arkarian however, had found it rather fascinating when Eliza finally found him. Instead of instantly telling her he had found his soul-mate and that she would have to move on, he let her stay. He thought that since Lathenia died, and her life no longer able to be extended, she wouldn't live for very long. He informed the last of the Named that he still trusted Eliza and that she should be considered an equal among us. The others were about as excited as I was. None of us could trust someone who had gone traitor against us. Not even Rochelle had turned against us before she tried to join us, and she was a part of the Prophesy, so we had to trust her. Eliza clearly just wanted one thing. Arkarian. As much as a tried to tell him this, he just told me I was being childish and that I had no right to be jealous. This hurt me, and soon he was spending more time with Eliza than me, and we were drifting further and further apart.

It didn't take long for Arkarian to notice how upset I was. I suddenly stopped coming to meetings and get togethers, and would avoid him constantly. Matt had a talk to him, which didn't help; because Arkarian was convinced that he wasn't doing anything wrong considering he wasn't a couple with Eliza.

So here we are, not talking to each other. My heart aches every time I feel him looking at me, knowing that if I looked back, he would turn away. I have tried to apologize for making assumptions, but he still needs to apologize himself, because he was the one who began choosing her over me.

Matt

I pull Neriah in closer to me, as she catches Dillon's eye. He's still in love with her, and she feels bad about it, but there really isn't much she can do. She found her soul mate, and is happy. He will just need to accept that. I'm actually rather angry with Dillon though, because today is meant to be Neriah's special day, and he isn't exactly making her feel special.

In fact, it's turning into a pretty crappy day altogether. With Isabel and Arkarian not on speaking terms, the tension in the back seat can be felt throughout the whole car, and any words spoken between them are filled with anger and hurt. Isabel has tried to make up with him, but he won't budge. He is usually so full of wisdom, and never does anything without careful consideration, but this is one time when I can see that he isn't perfect. Sure he just lost his father, but to take it out on Isabel, who he loves so much, is just plain wrong.

Ethan is sitting between them like a stone. I would give up all my powers if there were something I could do or say that would make him act himself, even just for an hour or two. It hurts us all to see him this way.

Shaun and Jimmy are in the front trying to make conversation with us. We are all just sitting here in complete silence.

'Lets play I-Spy!' suggests Jimmy. No one openly objects, so he starts. He looks out the window, pretending to be looking hard to find something unusual, 'I-Spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… 'S'.'

'Sky,' guesses Isabel unenthusiastically.

'Nope, guess again sweetheart!' sometimes I think Jimmy doesn't get put down by anything.

'Sun?' tried Neriah, with only a little more excitement than Isabel.

'Not quite! Come on! Its easy!'

Ethan surprises us all by speaking up, 'Sheep.'

'Good one mate! You got it! Didn't even see ya lookin' out the window! Your turn.'

We all look hopefully back at Ethan, wondering if he will bother.

'G.'

'You're meant to say 'I-Spy, with my little eye' mate, but 'G' will do. Any guesses?'

'Grass,' I think that's the first thing I've heard out of Arkarian's mouth all day that isn't saying something sarcastic to Isabel.

Ethan just grunts in approval.

Jimmy, although doesn't seem to care about everyone's lack of interest, decides its probably best to stop playing. However, he doesn't give up easily, and turns the radio on. Loud.

It's playing a rock song, and Shaun and Jimmy try to get into it and be cool by banging their heads to the beat. Dillon just groans, but I can hear Isabel quietly singing along in the back.

An emo song comes on the radio, and starts screaming about death and suicide. Shaun changes it quickly, not wanting Ethan to hear the lyrics.

**PLEASE review and let me know what you thought so far… and I'll keep updating**


	2. Chapter 2

**How am I doing? You like? Let me know!… hopefully the chapters will get longer! **

Isabel

After what seems like an age of awkward silences and built up tension, we arrive at the beach. There is an audible sigh from everyone, now being able to stretch are legs, and not being in a confined space with people we are or aren't talking to.

Neriah and I quickly grab our stuff, and run down onto the hot sand. We find ourselves a nice spot, knowing the boys probably won't put their stuff with ours. We strip off our outer clothing, with our bathers underneath, and are already rubbing sunscreen onto each other's backs by the time the boys trudge down the dune. Neither of us wanting to be there when they arrive, we pick up our boards and walk away, trying to find a good spot.

'So how are things going with Arkarian?' Neriah asks tentatively.

'They're not really going anywhere. I apologized for overreacting, but he didn't accept it, and I can't just pretend that none of this is happening!'

'I don't think your overreacting hun. He shouldn't be putting anyone before you, especially not someone he used to be involved with. _And_ she worked for the order for nearly fifty years!' I love talking to Neriah. She always seems to have the right answers. Although I used to think that about Arkarian too.

'I don't care that he wants to be friends with her or whatever, but I'm just worried that he's going to fall for her, and then I don't know what I'm going to do for the next few centuries!' I can hear my voice breaking. I haven't openly voiced these fears before, and tears start to well up.

'Aww sweetie, it's going to be okay! You two are soul-mates!'

'So were Ethan and Rochelle. You don't see them living happily ever after.' I know that's a little harsh, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm very close to losing the love of my life.

Neriah is silent for a moment, and the only sound that can be heard is the crashing of the waves on the sand at are feet. Even the seagulls seem to be waiting for her answer. 'Does he know how worried you are?'

'Neriah, I've tried,' I start walking into the sea; the water isn't as cold as I thought it would be, and Neriah follows. We swing up onto our boards and start paddling out. 'He thinks I'm just jealous, and told me that I shouldn't be. Its not that I don't trust him, it's just, I don't know. I just don't know what I would do if I lost him.'

'Then its up to him I guess,' she pauses for a second, and I can tell she's talking to Matt through her mind, 'I know you don't feel comfortable with Matt talking to him, but he's really only doing it for you. He hates seeing you upset like this; you know how protective he is!'

I can't help but let out a small laugh at this. How can I not know how protective Matt is of me?

'Enough of this,' I say, paddling faster, towards the break, 'lets surf!'

We see a wave coming towards us, so we turn our boards around, facing the beach. As it comes up behind us, we paddle with it, until we're right on top of it. Pushing up onto out arms, we bring our knees up, and jump to our feet. We ride the wave all the way to the beach, and laugh as we see the boys get dunked on the same wave. We get to the sand, pick up our boards, and paddle back out.

Matt

Being an immortal, being able to control the elements with a single thought, you would think I would be able to catch a wave. Oh well, the girls seem to be having fun. I didn't know Neriah could surf so well. It's a given for Isabel, though, she can do anything.

By the third wave, I have gotten back into the rhythm. I haven't been surfing in years, not since I broke up with Rochelle. With her in mind, I look over to Ethan, sitting up on his board with Arkarian on the break. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, I turn and paddle towards the girls instead. They are just paddling out, and I meet them halfway. We spot a wave, and while we're waiting for it to catch up to us, Isabel asks me a favour.

'Hey Matt, would you be able to make it rain? Pretty please?' I let out a small laugh, how can I resist that face? Surfing in the rain is a favourite past time of Isabel's, and I have to admit, there isn't a much better feeling than catching a wave with drops of water, which are slightly colder than the ocean around you, dropping on your face.

_Rain _

A single thought, and dark clouds fill the sky, and let their water pour over the beach. The air is still warm from the sun that had filled it previously, so it's still warm enough to want to be in the water.

For the next few hours, we just surfed. Riding the waves into the beach, and then paddling back out. The rain only lasted about an hour, and then the sun came back out. After the agonizing trip here, it is a relief to see everyone enjoying themselves. Even Ethan has a smile on his face after catching a good wave, or seeing someone else get dunked. Isabel significantly brightened up after the rain. Rain always makes her feel better about herself, and I overheard Arkarian's thoughts thinking about something Ethan had said to him relating to their 'situation'.

Dillon stayed away from me and Neriah, so we were able to do whatever we wanted without having to worry about him getting hurt. Every day I spend with her makes me more and more excited about getting to spend eternity with her. She's growing more beautiful everyday, and her gifts are developing amazingly quickly now that she is getting trained by Dartemis. King Richard is teaching her to use her paintbrush to make portals into the other realms. It's hard to believe that it was only a year or so ago that she was initiated, she was born for this.

Shaun waves us to come in, and we all catch one last wave into the beach. We pick up our boards, and walk, absolutely exhausted to our towels and clothes. Not stopping to get changed in the sand, we just pick up our stuff and make our way back to the car. Piling our boards up top, we brush the sand off, and just wrap our towels round us instead of bothering to get dressed.

**What can I say… I was on a beach holiday when I wrote this. Gotta love the surf in Australia. I LOVE beaches and I LOVE surfing!**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters except rob… and even then, part of him is borrowed from what we know from the books.**

Isabel

The trip home isn't nearly as bad as the one here. When Jimmy turns the radio on, no one objects, and even Ethan and Arkarian sing along,

Ethan surprises us even further by actually initiating another game of 'I-Spy'.

'I-Spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'K'.'

Not wanting to break out of this moment of bliss, we all begin guessing.

'Kite'.

'Kitchen'.

'Keziah'.

'Not funny Dillon'

'We give up'.

Ethan just smiles. It's a sight for sore eyes, his smile lights up the whole car. He just points to a kangaroo that hops out of nowhere.

I just laugh, 'Ethan! That's cheating! You can't just wait till we give up and then use your gifts!'

He just shrugs, and Neriah's face lights up as it stops in front of the jeep before hopping off into the bush. She just loves animals. I guess Matt's arm around her is too comfortable to get out and go talk to it.

The tension has nearly completely dissolved, everyone is too exhausted to be uptight, and we've swapped seats. In the back now are Matt, Neriah and Arkarian. This way Dillon doesn't have to see Neriah with another man, and I don't have to worry about Arkarian. Even though Ethan is sitting on the end, he doesn't just sit and stare out the window like he usually does, he is actually engaging in the conversation.

We're about half way home when we see a hitchhiker on the side of the road. Shaun asks if we should pick him up, and we're all in such a good mood we tell him to go right ahead. We aren't concerned about our safety either, I mean, come on, we just saved the world!

Jimmy opens his door when we pull over next to the man, 'Where ya heading mate?'

'Angel Falls,' the man reply's.

'Hop right in then!'

Neriah moves onto Matt's lap, Arkarian moves over, and I sit next to him. The mood changes slightly. Dillon sees the happy couple, me and Arkarian don't really acknowledge each other's presence. And Ethan has been staring out his window since the man got in, he seems uncomfortable. I don't know why, although something about the man's appearance seems familiar.

I don't think it can get much worse than this. We are still in pretty much a good mood. So we start making conversation with the man. Shaun starts.

'G'day, my names Shaun Roberts. You?'

'Rob. Rob Thallimar.'

The car goes silent.

Matt

Thallimar? It can't be! He's meant to be in jail!

He's beginning to get uncomfortable. We probably shouldn't let him know that his name affects us so much and why. So I break the silence before he gets too suspicious.

'Do you live in Angel Falls? Or just passing through?'

'I'm looking for my daughter actually.'

I feel my insides turn to ice. I can hear all the thoughts in the car getting out of control with worry and uncertainty. I'm probably the one who knows the most about her father. Except maybe Arkarian. He used to beat her mother. Until she left. He is doing time for the murder of her stepmother. Or was.

Obviously unaware of our internal trauma, he keeps going, 'In fact, she would probably be about your age! 18 or so by now. I haven't seen her in a few years. Her mother left me, and took her out here. Her name's Rochelle.'

He looks expectantly at us, as if hoping one of us will know her.

Ethan breaks the tension first, 'Dad, I don't feel too well, can we stop and get some fresh air.' His voice breaks, as he tries to conceal his tears, still staring out the window.

Shaun happily agrees, also wanting to get out of the tension filled jeep. He pulls up outside a petrol station, claiming we're running low anyway. I see the fuel gauge, and we're more than half full. Jimmy hands me a $20 note and tells me to buy us and ice cream or something.

Neriah is gripping my hand so hard; if I was mortal it would have fallen off due to lack of circulation by now. Ethan has already wiped the tears off his face, but is wearing a pained expression. Isabel nearly grabs Arkarian's hand out of habit, and he nearly does the same. Dillon just looks stunned his face completely pale. I guess he knew about her father too. I hear in his thoughts every time Marduke would talk about Rochelle and how she was seeded with evil due to her father. I couldn't think how wrong this was. If you think that way, then Isabel should also be evil. Her father wasn't exactly 'father of the year' material himself.

No one is hungry anymore, so a couple of us get a drink, and that's it. Shaun seems to be taking as long as possible to fill the 'empty' tank. So we just grab a seat inside and talk. Arkarian whispers something into Isabel's ear, and they walk outside, although as far away from the jeep as possible where Jimmy is with Rob.

'Wow,' that's all Neriah can say in this situation. That's about all I would be able to say either.

'He looks just like her,' Ethan says his voice horse from holding back tears, 'how did you guys miss that?'

He has a point. Even if some of us saw the resemblance, we didn't put two and two together.

'Should we, you know, tell him?' Dillon adds. He doesn't need to say it; we all know he's talking about whether we should tell him his daughter is dead.

Before any of us can work through this scenario in our minds, Ethan jumps in.

'_That _would work! 'Oh, and sir, we do know your daughter. She was murdered by Marduke, her former master. I should have died, but she jumped in front of the arrow!''

I just give him a sympathetic look, and inside, my heart is breaking, knowing that he thinks that he should have died instead. We all agree not to say anything. At least until we talk to Shaun and Jimmy.

**REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

For all of you who wanted to know, YES I do have an account on quizilla. My user name is sugapants… but I think I'll be mostly posting on here now. I'm in the process of exams and stuff… so I wont be doing too much writing… but I promise to try and keep updating as much as possible

**Thanks for all the reviews **

IssyArkarian Reasonable 

_**Agate16**_

_**miss nen yim**_

You guys are awesome 

**Without further ado (Iv always wondering what ado is… and why there isn't any more of it…) here is the part part of the story **

Isabel

Arkarian comes up behind me.

'Can I talk to you for a second?' he whispers.

Too in shock to think of an excuse not to, I just nod and follow him outside, giving a wary look to the jeep where Jimmy stayed, making conversation with Rochelle's father.

Seeing the look on my face, Arkarian reassures me, 'Don't worry, he has his thoughts open to us, he's fine.'

I nod in approval, still unsure though. Ignoring that, I go back to why I'm here, 'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Umm, yes. Look, Isabel…'

I just stare at him, making him go on.

'I was talking to Ethan earlier today.' I already knew that, Matt told me.

'And? So was I.' I think he might be trying to apologize. There's no way he's going to get off lightly after everything he has put me through over the past few weeks.

'Well, he was saying he was telling me how stupid I'm being. That I shouldn't waste time. Just in case. He was saying that because he was too afraid to act, and held back, he was robbed of time that he could have spent with Rochelle. He didn't want to lose her, but because he didn't want to be the one to say something first, he now has to live with the consequences. I don't want to make the same mistake.'

'Okay,' he couldn't just say that and get away with it, he needs to actually say it!

'I'm sorry,' he confesses, as he runs his hand through his temporarily brown hair, 'I'm so sorry! I should never have put anyone first in my life other than you. Especially her. I didn't even think about how it would affect you, which was so incredibly stupid of me. If I could take it all back I would. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you tried to talk to me about it. I was blinded by the shock of her coming back into my life so suddenly. I should have told her from moment one that there was no chance she would ever win my heart again. My heart has already been stolen from me, and I don't want it back.'

I smiled. This is what I wanted. This is the Arkarian I love.

'I love you Isabel. You are my soul mate, I will always love you, and I can't love anyone else. I know you're mad at me right now, and you have every right to be. I just need you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed.'

He gives me a small sad sort of smile, and is about to walk inside. I don't want to stay mad at him any more. Yes, he was wrong, but he apologized. I would be lying to say that I didn't love him as much anymore. If anything, I love him more.

I grab his arm before he can walk away, and pull him round so he's facing me. I lift my hand to his cheek, and bring it down to meet my face.

'I love you too.' And I drag him down and kiss him to show that I mean what I said. He doesn't hesitate and kisses me back.

When I finally pull away, he gives me a big hug, like he doesn't want to let me go, and when he does, he takes my hand and we go back inside. Smiling.

Matt

When Arkarian walks back inside with my sister, it is obvious that they're back to normal. They are holding hands and smiling.

_You guys good? _I ask Arkarian with my thoughts.

_Yep. I had a talk to Ethan earlier today, and he showed me how really stupid this whole thing was. I apologized, and we're fine now._

I smiled at the two of them. Isabel practically beamed back at me. At least that's one of our problems out of the way. Unfortunately, Dillon is still in love with my girlfriend, and Rochelle's father is in the jeep just outside.

I can never forget how afraid Rochelle was of her father. He used to beat her. I know exactly how she feels there, having been in the same situation myself. But he also beat her mother, and killed her stepmother. In the labyrinth, when her and Isabel were faced with their greatest fears, he appeared to her there. Even though she knew he couldn't be real, her fear of him fed the image. I don't even want to imagine how scared she would be meeting him face to face as we are now. This is the only time I've ever been accepting of her death. I don't mind as much that she died now, as long as she never had to face her father again.

I do find it strange though. Rob doesn't seem like the kind of guy that Rochelle made him out to be. I know he's been in jail for most of her life, but not even his thoughts betray any sign of the man she was so afraid of. This doesn't make me trust him, but does make me wonder more about his motives to see Rochelle. He claims Rochelle's mother walked out on him, which may be true, but he left out the minor detail of being in jail for murder. The other thing that is bugging me, is how he knows that Rochelle came to Angel Falls. I can't imagine that murderer's are just given the address of their family after Rochelle would clearly be in danger from him.

Shaun comes in to pay for the petrol, and he tells us to come back to the car. He projects his thoughts to me that he doesn't know what to do with Rochelle's father once we get back to Angel Falls. He can't imagine how he could have gotten out of jail. No one gets less then ten years on a charge of murder. Yet I still can't imagine how his thoughts wouldn't betray him if he had escaped.

We pile back into the car. Ethan is now sitting in the front seat. No one wants him to have to be around Rob. Jimmy is sitting between Dillon and Rob, and in the back row, Arkarian, Isabel, Neriah and I have all squished in. With only an hour and a half or so to get home, Jimmy makes conversation with Rob, Ethan stares out the window, and Dillon is slowly crushing his coke can into a pulp. Isabel and Arkarian are just talking quietly between themselves. It's nice to see them back to the way they were before, not at each other's throats, and both miserable. Neriah is glad to see them back together as well. She had a talk with Isabel earlier, and she had been really upset about the whole situation.

Neriah begins to fall asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. She looks even more beautiful when she's asleep. I brush her hair out of her eyes, and rest my head on top of hers, smiling at the knowledge that she will always be mine.

I'm a hopeless romantic… I love fluff… what can I say :P 

**(If you don't like it… get over it. Its staying!)**

**please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

These chapters are short… so I'll post this one as well tonight (maybe another if I have time…but its Saturday night… and I do have a life). They start to get longer further in… I think :P

**Please keep reviewing. They make me feel special **

Isabel

I'm glad Arkarian and I sorted things out. I finally feel complete again, with him here beside me, fingers interlocked with mine. I look beside me and see Neriah fast asleep, head on Matt's shoulder. He is just sitting there, head on hers, stroking her hair. He looks so content. He catches my eye and smiles. I smile back. For a moment I am almost able to forget that Rochelle's father is sitting in the seat in front of me. I'm worried for Ethan. He had spent an entire day being reasonable normal. Now this. It just isn't fair, he doesn't deserve this.

'What's he thinking about?' I look up into Arkarian's face.

'His thoughts are completely screened. There's nothing getting through.' He sighs, 'but I think that the glimpse of Ethan we saw today won't be coming back for a while now.'

I sadly nod my head in agreement.

About half an hour later, we arrive back in Angel Falls.

While at a red light, Shaun turns to Rob, 'Where do you want to be let out?'

Rob looks a bit confused for a moment, and then just shrugs, 'Wherever I guess. I have to start looking for my girl somewhere.'

Ethan suddenly opens the car door, jumps out, and starts walking away. The light turns green, and there's not much Shaun can do but keep driving. Rob looks confused, but Jimmy simply says, 'Kid lost his girlfriend not long ago, horrible accident.'

The rest of us murmur in agreement, and Rob actually looks remorseful. 'That's a real shame that is, he'd only be what, eighteen?' Shaun nods from the front seat, and Rob continues, 'only my Rochelle's age. Bet his girls' parents are going through a hard time.'

A tear rolls down my cheek as I think that she didn't have parents who cared enough to even be half as sad as Ethan is. Here's her father, in front of us now, not even aware that his 'girl' died saving the world!

At the next red light, I jump over Arkarian and push Rob out of the way, open the door, and run off in the same direction Ethan did, sending my thoughts back to the jeep as I did, _I know where he went. I don't want him to be alone. See you all at home._

I vaguely hear the car drive off as I run towards the ridge in the woods where our last battle took place. Ethan has gone to the cliff edge where he confessed his love for Rochelle, and where Marduke stole her life away from him.

Matt

'Got kids leaving left right and centre!' Rob remarked. I don't blame him though, it must seem strange to him that Ethan jumped out of the jeep and ran off at night into the woods. Even more strange that not long afterwards, Isabel did the same. Neither of them uttering so much as a goodbye. Arkarian and I heard Isabel's thoughts as she left, but they still gave no indication to where they went. Ethan has spent most of his life in those woods though, the same with Isabel, and so I doubt they will get lost, and without the threat of the Order, I believe they will be safe.

We get to the nearest bus station and let Rob off, therefore he could take a bus to wherever he needs to go. Jimmy gave him his phone number 'just in case', and then we said goodbye to our new acquaintance.

There's silence for a few streets after that. Dillon is the first to break the tension.

'Well that was uncomfortable.' He can say that again!

Dillon uses his wings and goes home once we are out of sight of any passing cars. Neriah is still asleep, so I suggest she just spend the night. I don't bring this up until after Dillon is gone. They agree. Then Shaun drops me, Neriah and Jimmy home. We offer Shaun a bed too, but he would prefer to be home in case Ethan comes back. Arkarian uses his wings to get to his chambers.

'She won't want to wake anyone up, and she doesn't have her wings, and I want to be there just in case. Ethan will, at least, be able to get back into the house silently.' I hadn't thought of that. Again, I wonder why Arkarian wasn't chosen to be our leader. I have finally come to terms with my place, but still often think that the job could have been better positioned.

I carry Neriah inside the house bridal style, her head against my chest, as Shaun drives off, and Jimmy carries our stuff. She is still asleep as I take her up the stairs into my room and lie her down on the bed and tuck her under the covers. I can't help but remember the first time she spent the night here. It was just after Isabel had the vision about Rochelle's death, and just before Neriah's initiation. I give a silent laugh remembering how much I wanted to curl up next to her, but was too intent on denying my feelings for her.

This time, I don't even try to resist. Changing into boxers, I climb in next to her, and wrap my arms around her waist, head on her back, listening to her breathing, in and out. In and out.

Haha I promise not all the chapters end in fluff….

**Review! **

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

There we go! Chapter 6! I should have gotten this up earlier, cos I was home sick today (very sick, have to get an ultrasound tomorrow to check out my tummy…no I'm not pregnant). However, I found other things to do… but I have been inspired by seeing that my fic has been viewed over 200 times :D I feel so special! Therefore I thought I would update for all you AMAZING got-obsessed fans! …. The plot will begin to come soon…. But I think we need to see a bit more into how Ethan is feeling. I don't know about you, but I LOVE ETHAN! Hes soo sweet :)

Isabel 

It doesn't take me long to catch up to Ethan, I've always been a better runner than him. I don't want to know I'm following him though, so I slow down once I've caught sight of him. We pass the spot where he first came running with Rochelle's limp body in his arms, arrow in her chest. Tears run down my face as I remember him screaming at me to heal her, and there being nothing I could do. He runs up a path, his t-shirt catching on branches as he goes. I'm more careful so as he doesn't hear me.

He reaches the clearing, and now I can hear the sobbing that wasn't audible due to the rustling of the trees. He sits down on the cliff edge, with his head in his hands. Still not knowing I'm here, I walk over quietly and sit beside him, our feet dangling off the edge. He doesn't acknowledge my presence, but I know he realizes I'm here. He stops his sobbing, but I can see tears running down his face as his looks up into the horizon. It's dark, but I can just make out the ocean.

We sit in silence for a while, neither of us wanting to be the one to break the calm serenity of our position.

'Why her?' I hear Ethan say quietly. I'm not even sure if he is directing this question at me.

I try my best though, 'No one could change the prophecy, Ethan. You know that. It could have been any of us. It could have been me, or Matt, or you that was foretold to…' I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

'…die,' Ethan finished for me.

I just murmur in agreement. Not sure what to say next. I hear him sigh, and move next to him, putting my arms around his shoulders and squeezing him tight. For the first time in several months, he doesn't pull away, but hugs me back, quietly wetting my shirt with his tears.

'I miss her so much,' I hear him say under his breath, his voice quaking.

'I know you do,' I say, stroking his hair gently, 'we all know you do. We miss her too.'

After a moment or two, Ethan sits up, pulling out of our embrace, nodding his head. He gives a weak smile and wipes the tears off his face. Standing, he offers his hand to help me up.

Walking back down the mountain, Ethan speaks what we're both thinking, 'What are we going to do with him?'

I know he doesn't want to say the name, and I don't blame him. But I don't know how to answer his question. I don't know the answer myself.

'I guess he will find out eventually himself. We told the school that it was just an accident. I guess he'll figure out that she would have had to go there. It's the only school in Angel Falls. They will tell him that we knew her. He'll probably get mad at us for not telling him. There isn't much we can do about that. But he will also find out. Not the truth, but enough to put his mind at rest, and for him to move on.'

I hope that's the truth. I don't think we would be able to handle Rob staying around. I might not have been really close to Rochelle. But she was a part of us, and since she was taken from us, we have all felt her loss deep. Rob is a reminder that we don't need if we want to move on and enjoy the peace that Rochelle helped us to achieve.

'I guess we should get home. I'll walk you back,' says Ethan, interrupting my thoughts.

'Don't worry about it. Use your wings. Everyone will be asleep, and I don't want to risk waking them up coming in. I'll just go to Arkarian's chambers, I can get in easily. I'll go back in the morning.' I hope things with Arkarian are right enough for this. Well, I'm about to find out.

'Sure thing. I'll make sure to send my thoughts to Matt when I get home. You know he'll worry otherwise.'

I laugh. If there's one thing I have learnt over the past few months of peace, it's that Matt's over-protectiveness never ends. I give Ethan one last hug, before he dematerializes in front of me, and I turn and walk towards Arkarian's chambers.

The wall opens automatically for me, and I walk through the dark corridors of stone. I pass the octagonal room with the sphere. I smile, remembering all the meetings that happened there, with Arkarian giving us our missions. I get to the fourth door on the right, and open it carefully, trying not to make a sound in case Arkarian is asleep. Peeking my head through the opening, I see him sprawled across the double bed. Suppressing a giggle, I start to close the door. I'll just use one of the spare rooms so I don't disturb him.

I hear a grumble that sounds like Arkarian, and sticking my head back in the room, I see him roll onto his back, over to the left side of the bed. His side of the bed. I sigh dramatically, and jump in beside him. Curling up beside him, his arm comes around my back, and I lay my head on his chest, arm around his waist. I guess things really are okay with us then. As if to confirm this thought, he kisses the top of my head, and his heavy breathing tells me he's fallen asleep. It doesn't take me long to do the same.

Matt 

I wake up the smell of the one I love, and smile. I kiss her head, and she murmurs and turns around and kisses me lightly.

'Good morning love,' she says sleepily.

I laugh, and brush her hair off her face so I can see her properly. She looks sleepy. She shouldn't, she's had more than twelve hours sleep. I tell her so and she just shrugs and cuddles up to me

I'm not complaining. I hold her tight. I look towards the clock, ten o'clock. I wonder what happened to Isabel. I search the house for her thoughts, and can't locate her. Extending my thoughts, I hear Ethan projecting as hard as he can that she's with Arkarian. Relaxing, I bring Neriah's head up to mine, and kiss her as passionately as I can. When she pulls away, she's beaming and sits up.

'I suppose we should probably get up about now,' she says, not sounding convinced that we really should.

'No one will miss us. Not yet anyway,' I say cheekily. I wink at her and bring her back down for another kiss. Its pure bliss.

'I have training this afternoon actually,' she sighs, 'and you know how important that is.'

I nod. As a future member of the Tribunal, she will need to have complete control of her powers. Even though the war is over, members of the Guard still will have to have trials if they go against our rules. For example, we're still not allowed to reveal our powers. The tribunal is also responsible for organising the capture of former Order members, to make sure they don't try to finish Lathenia's evil plot. I shudder at the thought.

Neriah puts a hand up to my cheek, she heard my last thread of thoughts, and is worried too. She lets me know with her thoughts that she doesn't want the peace to end either. Even after the final battle, we had to spend a month or so, rounding up the last demons, restoring order to Angel Falls, and of course, building the memorial for Lorian.

I smile, not wanting Neriah to worry. Dartemis has taken his rightful place as leader over the Guard, with me at his side. It is up to us to worry about everything, not hers.

She gets out of bed, and disappears into my sister's room. When she comes back, she's wearing a blue top and a skirt that I've never seen before. That doesn't surprise me though, Isabel never wears skirts. She refuses to.

'Do you think she will mind if I borrow these?' Neriah wonders. I shake my head.

'She never wears that skirt. Mum gave it to her for Christmas. And it looks gorgeous on you. She'll probably let you keep it.' And with that, I sweep her into my arms. She kisses me, and I never want to let her go. My stomach disagrees, and I realize that I haven't eaten for a while. Trying to ignore it, my stomach grumbles, and Neriah pulls away laughing. I pout dramatically, which makes her laugh even harder, and she drags me downstairs for breakfast.

Half way through my bowl of cereal, Isabel and Arkarian walk in.

'Still only eating breakfast Matt?' Isabel teases, because it's after eleven.

'I slept in for your information! How many hours of sleep did you get?'

'Not many. I woke up pretty early.' She says, smiling.

'And so you've been eating breakfast since then?' I ask.

She blushes, and turns away, trying not to catch my eye. Or Arkarian's for that matter. She makes herself some toast. Several pieces in fact. Neriah looks like she's trying not to laugh and I shake my head. I don't even want to know.

Half way through her toast, her face has returned to her normal colour.

'Nice clothes Neriah,' she says, obviously not caring, 'I can see you didn't sleep at home either!' She winks at us, and laughs, carrying her toast to her room with her to get changed herself.

A/N: Arkarian lives in his chambers now because the citadel was destroyed, not to mention that it is easier for Isabel to visit him ;-)

This ending wasn't TOO fluffy…. And I PROMISE there is a plot coming. Pinky swear.

**Please keep reviewing. It will make me update faster!**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay more! Hopefully 2morow I will get down and write some more. Being home very very sick and having nothing to do increases the writing juices. :D**

**Hope you enjoy… this is sort of just filler and explaining until they plot makes it slow winding process into the words. For you non-aussies, Roxy is a big surf brand, and Havaianas are the most comfortable thongs ever (that's the shoe to all u americans thinking otherwise.) **

**Pretty please review! I always reply… **

**Thank to **mystikaldeath, **and **IssyArakarain**for reviewing the last chapter, AND other chapters. You guys are the best!**

Isabel

Laughing all the way up the stairs, I shove the last of my toast in my mouth, and duck my head into mum and Jimmy's room and say good morning. Mum smiles and winks, and I just laugh her off and go and get changed. Neriah looks really good in that skirt. She can keep it, I don't wear it anyway. I pull out a pair of denim shorts and a pink Roxy t-shirt. Putting them on, I fish my white Havaianas from under my bed, and shove them on as I walk back downstairs.

The phone rings as I walk into the kitchen where the others are. I pick it up on the second ring, just as the Matt is about to stand up. I wave him down.

'Hello, Becket family, Isabel speaking.'

'Um, hello. This is Rob Thallimar. I was wondering if I could speak to Jimmy please.' A shiver runs down my spine at the sound of his voice, and I tell him to wait just a second while I go get him.

Sprinting up to the top of the stairs, I yell at Jimmy to pick up the phone in the bedroom. When I hear him answer it, I run back down and hang up the other phone.

Sitting down at the table with the other, I must look pale, because they all seem to know who it was. Arkarian places a reassuring hand on my leg and smiles at me.

'His thoughts don't give any indication of him being evil Isabel,' I look at Matt for confirmation, and he just gives a shrug while nodding his head.

'It's true. I don't get it though. The way Rochelle used to talk about him, I was convinced he would be evil right to the core. He isn't. I think he honestly is just looking for her.' I look my brother like he's just grown three heads, and he shrugs again. 'Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust him. I just don't know why his thoughts don't betray anything that has happened in his past.'

'Rochelle couldn't have, I don't know, made it all up could she? Neriah asks uncertainly.

Before I can say anything, Arkarian jumps in, 'I trusted Rochelle. I'm not going to stop trusting her now.'

Matt looks at her, 'You should have heard her talk about him Neriah. She was dead frightened of him. There was no way she was making it up. She used to get edgy just talking about him.'

I nod, suddenly remembering the time Rochelle and me were in the Labyrinth. We were both faced with our fears. She saw her father. She was too scared to move nearly. You can't make up fear like that. I tell Neriah what I was thinking.

'I don't think she made it up either. I'm just trying to think of any explanation to what is happening,' she admits.

Jimmy interrupts our discussion by coming down the stairs. He looks worried.

'Rob's going to check with the school tomorrow. They know about you knowing her. The school can give out details for Ethan, Matt, Dillon, anyone. The teachers will also know about you,' he said indicating me, 'and Neriah. He may even want to talk to you about her. There isn't any way that he wont recognise you.'

'Won't they just say she died in a car accident like we told them, and then he'll want to see the police file or something. Will he even think about her friends right away? We only have a few months of school left!' I object.

Jimmy just shakes his head sadly, 'He has already thought about it. Rob's a smart one. He contacted the government already to see what schools are in the area. He found out details, and will be visiting first thing tomorrow. Even worse is that he was talking about finding her friends to see what she was like before trying to contact her.' I felt my stomach drop. 'The school will naturally tell him straight away about the 'accident', but I doubt he still wont want to talk to you guys.'

'I can organize a training session tomorrow!' Neriah pipes up!

'I can fake a sickie!' I try hopefully.

Jimmy looks torn, but Matt saves him from having to answer, 'It would seem too suspicious if you were both absent. If there are any members of the Order left in the school, it will seem odd. It will be made known that he is looking for Rochelle, and who knows what Mr. Carter told them all about her. We have to be very careful. If Isabel goes tomorrow, Neriah goes too. You will have to help each other if anything goes wrong.'

Arkarian agrees, 'I'll make sure we have others not too far away from the school, just in case.'

I frown at him. There isn't a need for this much security. It's just a man looking for his daughter. Well, sort of. He catches the look on my face, and sees the same one on Neriah's. He comes up to me, and puts his hand on my cheek, and then runs it through my hair. He sighs.

'Doesn't it seem just a little strange that he just turns up, after the battle, after she died, to find her? He was supposed to be in jail, and we can't find any thoughts that seem unusual. This is supposedly a cruel man, no heart. I think it would be naïve not to be extra careful around him.' There's something he isn't telling us. Something he suspects, but doesn't want to warn us about. My frown doesn't lessen, but Neriah and I agree to go to school the next day.

Matt

I can sense there's something else on Arkarian's mind, but I wait until later. I do agree with him though. I don't trust this man. No matter what his thoughts are telling, or not telling us.

'I have to go guys, I'll see you tonight?' says Neriah.

'Yep, cya later,' Isabel says.

I stand up, and bring her into my arms, 'Say hi to my dad for me, and I'll talk to you tonight.' I kiss her gently, and whisper in her ear, 'I love you.'

Now it's her turn to kiss me, 'I love you more.'

Before giving me a chance to argue, she waves goodbye to Jimmy and Arkarian, and disappears.

'How's her training going anyway?' Arkarian asks. He was in Athens a lot in the few months after the final battle, but since then, he hasn't been needed as much. He has been co-ordinating most things here in Angel Falls and Veridian instead. Veridian has now been restored to pretty much its original state. After the construction of the memorial for Lorian, the workers moved down to work in the Ancient City. Several levels had to be completely reconstructed after the Wren had attacked, and the flood released.

'Dartemis is pleasantly surprised at how fast she's learning everything. What took me over six months has taken her only a few. Although she is so much more willing to learn than I was, and the she has already had to learn how to generally control her own powers. King Richard is also helping to train her.

'She'll make a great Tribunal member,' Isabel adds approvingly. I smile, knowing that everyone is just as proud of her as I am.

Isabel stands up now, 'I've got lots of homework to catch up on. Where are we meeting tonight?'

'Ethan's house at 7.30. We can finalize what we are going to do tomorrow.' I tell her.

She blows a kiss to Arkarian, and runs upstairs to her room. My mum comes in not long afterwards, and offers us a cup of tea, smiling at Arkarian. I'm glad that we were finally able to tell her the truth about us. Not long after the final battle, Dartemis restored all memories she had of him, and we sat down with her and filled the blanks. It took her a few weeks to get used to the idea that Arkarian is over 600 years old, even though he has the body of an eighteen year old. We also had to explain that the moment Isabel turns eighteen, in a little over a year, her body will stop ageing. She understood quite easily that I am an immortal. She realized that my father being one, it would be a given that I would be as well.

Laura Roberts was the next to find out. After Rochelle's death, we thought it would be easier for her to be supportive of Ethan and Shaun if she knew all the details. She wasn't as surprised as we thought she would be. She had always known there was a secret that her husband and son were hiding from her, although saving the world wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. Our powers are what seem to shock mum and Laura. Whenever we use our wings, or Isabel heals someone, or I shape-shift or control the elements, they just sit there amazed at what we can do. Ethan's visualizations are what continue to amaze and amuse. If he can be bothered to produce them anymore. I haven't had a chance to talk to Isabel about her talk with him last night. I hope it went well, and I haven't seen Ethan to give me any suspicion. It's just so sad that we were so close to getting the old Ethan back when Rob came into our lives.

After we finish our tea, Arkarian decides that it is time for him to leave.

'I'm going to look up as much about Mr. Thallimar as I can. I want to believe that Rochelle was telling the truth, but I need to know. I can't just ignore what's happening at the moment, someone has to be lying.' He seems determined, and now is the chance I've been waiting for to ask him.

'You think he could be altering his thoughts?' I press. I can't think of a way for him to do this. Unless…

'I don't think he's doing it himself,' he pauses, as if wondering how to say what's on his mind, 'I think the Order may have gotten to him.'

I nod, processing what he just said, 'So you think that someone who survived from the Order, who knows about Rochelle, found her father, got him out of jail, altered his thoughts, and then sent him to us?' It's a crazy thought. So crazy, he might actually be right.

He just shrugs, 'That's my theory. We don't know what Marcus told the Order about Rochelle. If he told them everything he knew, and then Marduke added what he knew about Rochelle, it would be a plan that even a low ranking Order member could come up with.'

I sigh, knowing he has a point, but make sure he doesn't inform his suspicions to anyone else except the Tribunal. We don't want to alarm anyone if there's a chance that Rob is just an ordinary guy. Although I believe this is wishful thinking.

'I'm going to go say goodbye to Isabel. I'll see you tonight Matt,' says Arkarian, interrupting my thoughts, and he walks out of the room. Leaving me, tossing his ideas over and over in my head.

I have to talk to my father about this, but he's busy. I decide to go to Athens and find someone who knows about the last of the Order. Then it hits me. Dillon.

**Please review! **

**The more you read and review, the faster I will update.**

**Xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing. It means a lot to me. AND I will ALWAYS reply to reviews! I love it :D its fun.

**Anyway, this chapter is a little bit short…. But we finally actually get some plot! (Isabel is fluff however, I can't resist) **

**A/N : With the bit about Dillon's house… I'm sorry, I know his parents are drunks who don't care about him, but I couldn't think of anywhere else for him to live. And don't worry, he's going to move soon anyway. **

Isabel 

I've just finished my biology homework. I used to hate science, but now I can't get enough of it. The teachers are stunned how much I have 'learnt' about the human body just in the past year or so. More than they ever intended to teach me. I groan as I pull out my algebra.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of blue, and smile.

'Hey,' I say, not looking up from my work. I hear him give an exaggerated sigh, and come on sit on the bed, right next to my desk.

'How's the homework coming?' he inquires. He thinks it's wonderful that I'm increasing my healing ability by learning more about anatomy. And thinks maths is the best thing ever. Nerd.

'Pretty good. I should have started earlier, but with the beach yesterday, I haven't had a chance.' I say regretfully.

'I used to get all my work done in class. I was really smart when I was your age.' He comments.

I poke my tongue out at him, 'As if you can remember that far back! And how old were you when you started training with your father?'

He just shakes he head at me, 'I was about eighteen. That's when my powers started to show themselves. Like Matt, mine weren't apparent until much later than yours or Ethan's for example.'

I nod, and turn my head back to my work, before realizing he must have come up here for a reason. I let him know my thoughts.

'I just came to say goodbye to the most gorgeous woman in my life,' he whispers cheekily as he pulls me over to him.

I put on sad face, 'Where are you going? Are you coming back by tonight?'

He kisses me lightly, 'Just home, do some research on Rob. I wouldn't miss being there tonight for the world.'

'Okay,' now I'm smiling, and bring him in for a long kiss before he uses his wings and disappears.

He is only gone about a minute, before he comes back.

'I thought you were gone!' I say, faking shock. I actually don't mind him being back. He's much more exciting than maths.

'I was,' he says, crossing the room and sweeping me into his arms, 'but I missed you.' I giggle, and he kisses me to prove his point. I pull back, breathless, and he beams at me. 'I also forgot to ask you what you want for your birthday.'

I had almost forgotten myself that my eighteenth birthday was coming up. I think about it for a minute. I know what I wanted Matt to get me. It is starting to annoy me that everyone except me has their wings. Most of the group are also Truthseers. I know it's not a usual thing for gifts to be given without reason, but we haven't been going on any missions, so there isn't any way for me to earn them. I sigh. I don't know what I want from Arkarian though. I already have him for eternity.

'Surprise me,' I say mischievously, and kiss him one last time, and he disappears again.

As I turn back to my books, I recall a conversation I had with Neriah about marriage. I hadn't been one of those little girls who planned my whole wedding, but it was something I always just planned to do. Neriah had been the same. Now we don't know where we stand. Sure, we're spending the rest of our lives, which is an awful long time for both of us, but we had no idea whether the boys would think of proposing or not. It wouldn't be a big wedding, but it's every girls dream for her love to get down on one knee, put a diamond on her finger, to get to wear a big white dress, cut a ridiculously silly looking cake, and go on a honeymoon! We had eventually decided that if being with them meant we had to give up that dream, it will be worth it.

Tears well up in my eyes as I wonder if Rochelle ever thought about it. I know she thought Ethan would never return her feelings, but she must have dreamed about what it would be like to be with him. Now we would never know. I doubt Ethan will ever let himself love anyone else again. He's holding out for the moment he dies so he can be with her again.

Matt 

I use my wings to get to Dillon's house, but not wanting to cause any trouble, I appear at his door and ring the bell. His mum answers the door. I haven't been to Dillon's house in years, not since my falling out with Ethan. She looks surprised to see me. As far as I know, she doesn't know anything about her son's life. Not his work for the Guard, or the Order.

'Oh, hello Matt! Dillon is in his room, just go straight on through.' She says happily. I know it's a façade she puts on but I choose to ignore her.

I walk down the corridor, and knock on his door, opening before he has a chance to answer. He's lying on his bed, music pumping through his stereo, looking through a book. I note that it's last years' yearbook, and when he puts it down, I notice it's a page with a picture of Neriah on it. I don't comment.

'What are you doing here?' he enquires.

'It's about Rob,' I reply, wondering exactly how to put my request, 'Arkarian suspects his non-suspicious thoughts may have something to do with Order interference. We also think they may have helped him escape jail.'

Dillon looks thoughtful for a second, before his face contorts into anger, 'So you think I would know?'

'No!' I quickly answer, not wanting to risk my best source of information, 'I was just wondering what you know about, well, the Orders powers. I know that you told the Tribunal all you know. But I am just wondering whether they would be able to do this. I'm not saying at all that I don't trust you. It's just that you might prove to be very valuable in this situation.'

He frowns, but it's more of a thoughtful frown than an angry one. I hope. 'They can alter thoughts. I know that much, but it would take someone pretty powerful, and they have to be a Truthseer. I heard rumours that Marduke would sometimes alter your thoughts as a punishment. But Lathenia and Keziah used to do it to prisoners all the time, so that if they let them go, they wouldn't remember a thing. They're all dead though…' he trails off.

'What Dillon?' I practically yell, 'What is it? Is there someone else?'

His eyes open wide, and he nods. He looks frightened, 'I remember overhearing Lathenia talking about it. She wanted to train up a young member, so that if they found a member of the Named, they could alter their thoughts and get them to trust a member of the Order and tell them everything.'

I think about this for a moment, 'Did you find out who it was?'

He nods again, 'They chose a girl, because the only thing they really knew about the Named were that there was a few boys. Like, they knew about Ethan. So if they could get a girl to get one of them to fall for her, it would be a simple matter of getting them to lose all inhibitions of telling her.' I don't say anything, waiting for him to go on, and I think I almost see tears in his eyes, 'It was Rochelle.'

**insert dramatic music here**

**hope you liked it! Pretty please review! I will love you for the rest of eternity! And the more reviews I get the more I will write …. **

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go my lovelies :D another chapter just for you!**

**Hehe my exams all started today (and look! I'm still updating! I'm so commited :P) and I finished early, so got to work writing this! Haha **

**Hope you like. AND I am finally getting into the plot! Isabel is very short this time, but matt makes up for it!**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

I get to Ethan's just as everyone else is arriving. I notice that my brother looks oddly strained, and Dillon looks like he's just seen a ghost, but when I ask them what the matter is, they just shrug me off.

We had decided not to talk about Rob tonight. Mostly for Ethan's sake, but just so we could have a nice dinner without having to discuss him. We are still in a time of peace, and we don't want that to end.

Shaun makes us a barbeque, and we all sit outside in the nice summer air, just talking about school, fond memories of when times were a little more hectic, and just general teenage gossip. However, at the end of the night, we briefly arrange what will happen tomorrow at school. Neriah and I will go as planned, and Matt and Dillon would be waiting, just outside, in case anything goes wrong. We're hoping that Rob wouldn't make a scene in a public place like a school, even over his dead daughter. Every time Rochelle's name is mentioned, surprisingly, it's Matt, not Ethan who gets edgy. Since our talk last night, Ethan's been pretty good. I understand it will still take time, but he's getting so much better. I wish I could know what's on Matt's mind, and Arkarian seems to have noticed something as well, but he tells me not to worry about it. If it's important, Matt will share it with us eventually. There is probably a perfectly good reason why he isn't saying whatever it is. Other than worrying about Matt, I enjoy the evening. Despite the looming presence of Rob in our lives now, we can still find peace just being together, and I have no doubt that we are strong enough to get through whatever is going on.

After dessert, I'm feeling pretty tired. I know that I should just go home, being a school night for me, but I'm not in the mood, and I'm a little apprehensive about tomorrow. It isn't so much that I am worried about myself, but I can't imagine how Rob will react when he learns that his daughter is dead. As much as I dislike him, I still feel sorry for him. He may be a bad person, but he seems to really want to find her, and I'm sure that he will feel it hard. So Arkarian and I walk back to his chambers.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I contently lean against him, arms around his waist. He brings his head down and kisses my forehead. It's getting dark, so we walk quickly up to the mountain.

* * *

Matt

I get out of Ethan's house as fast as possible. My mind spinning with what Dillon had told me earlier. Rochelle had been trained to alter others thoughts. I can't help but wonder whether it was before or after we went out. What if she has altered mine thoughts? I push these thoughts out of my mind. I trusted Rochelle, even after what she did. Now wasn't the time to question that.

But, if she was one of the only ones with the skill, then who altered her fathers thoughts? She couldn't have, she's been dead for nearly a year. Also, I can't think of any purpose for her to change his thoughts. She hated him with such a passion, that I can't even imaging her wanting to be anywhere near him, let alone close enough to alter his mind. What would she be changing anyway?

I walk for over an hour, and I don't even realize that I have walked to the mountain where Arkarian's chambers are hidden, but I need to talk with someone about this anyway, so I seek out Arkarian's thoughts with my mind, and ask him to let me in. It takes a moment, and I walk down the long dark corridor. I get to the octagonal room, and see him walk in and sit down on one of his stools and produce one for me. He isn't wearing a top, and his hair is dishevelled, and a quick search with my mind tells me why. Arkarian realizes what I'm thinking, and he blushes.

Pushing the thoughts of him and my sister aside, I quickly relay what Dillon told me just earlier. He appears to be thinking hard, but his thoughts, as always, are screened too hard to read. After what seems like forever of silence and thinking, he speaks up.

'Maybe she did alter his thoughts,' he begins, a little uncertainly, 'Maybe she visited him long ago, and made it so he wasn't the cold hearted man he once was. Maybe all she wanted was for him to be a normal father when he got out. Knowing it would seem strange for her to keep contact with him, she just implanted in his head to come looking for her when he got out.'

I pause, letting this idea turn through my head, 'But that doesn't explain why he is out of jail so early. Even if he is a 'changed' man, they still wouldn't let him out on parol after only this short amount of time.'

He nods, knowing I have a point, 'but you said that she was the only one with the power to alter thoughts, who else could it have been?'

I shrug, 'Maybe there's someone else we don't know about. Or perhaps someone else was in on it, and decided to get him out of jail, knowing he would come and look for her…'

'But why?' Arkarian cuts in, 'The only thing it has achieved is for us to get paranoid, and Ethan to be upset. If the Order is really trying to get itself back together, that wouldn't be all they would want.'

I sigh. He's right, as usual. There would be no point in helping Rob out of jail. He isn't really hurting anyone.

'Has it occurred to you that Rob might be working for the Order himself?' I jump, and swirl around to see Isabel standing behind me, not wearing much more than Arkarian. I wonder how long she has been standing there, and how much of this conversation she has overheard. I didn't want anyone to know about this until we had sorted it out, but sometimes there is no stopping that sister of mine.

Arkarian and I just stare at her, stunned by her words. The scary thing is, she may be right, and we hadn't even considered it. She looks at Arkarian, and he produces a stool for her, and she sits down, and just looks back at us.

'It makes sense if you think about it,' she starts, breaking the silence, 'He had his thoughts altered by someone in the Order, maybe even Rochelle. Recently someone from the Order, obviously _not_ Rochelle, has come to visit him. They gave him orders, and sprung him. He was told to come hear, knowing that he would find his daughters friends, us. Obviously we wouldn't suspect him right away, and we didn't really, and therefore he could then transfer information to the Order about what we are doing.'

Arkarian looks at her with awe, but then his blue eyebrows turn down a little, 'That still doesn't explain why his thoughts aren't telling us all of this. If he had a mind block, then I could believe it, but we can read his thoughts. His mind is open to us, and there is nothing to suggest this. It's a great idea Isabel, but I'm not sure it's entirely possible.'

Isabel just shakes her head at him, as if she knew he would say that, 'I never said the Order had to tell him anything. Just tip him off about the whereabouts of his daughter, and get him out of jail. Therefore, he wouldn't have any incriminating thoughts about who let him out. He may not see that as an important thing to think about. After he's been here a while, they can simply find him, and search his brain for anything he knows. They may even be following him, learning everything he does. He doesn't even have to know about the Order to be spying for them.'

I just smile at her. Clearly she has thought a lot about this. I can't find any loophole in her idea, except one, 'But why would Rochelle want to change his thoughts in the first place?'

She just shrugs, but doesn't look perturbed, 'Anger, revenge, anything. She probably thought that if she took out the hate and anger thoughts in his mind, the part that made her fear him, that she could have a normal father again, once he got out. I guess she just wanted to save him from himself. In her mind, I'm sure she thought that she could stop the thoughts that made him want to drink. Because he was an alcoholic wasn't he?' she asks, looking at me and Arkarian, and we nod, and she just gives us an 'I-thought-so' look.

Arkarian and I are pleasantly shocked by how carefully she has thought about this. I am beginning to wonder if Arkarian isn't rubbing off on her. She shivers, and I'm not surprised. She isn't really wearing much, and although the caves are heated, this room isn't. Arkarian opens his arms, and she contently folds herself into them, obviously already much warmer. Having decided long ago not to bring up the subject of their relationship, I try not to look at his arms around her waist, but at how happy she looks.

'Well, if Isabel's right, then we need to find this member of the Order,' I state.

Arkarian and Isabel agree, but we decide it's a bit late to be talking about it tonight, and so we decide to call a meeting of the Named here in the chambers for tomorrow after school. Isabel heads off to bed, and just before I leave myself, Arkarian and I talk about where I have to meet tomorrow to keep an eye on the school. Not only would I have to be looking out for the girls, but I would have to see if there was anyone acting suspicious around Rob. If we were right, then there would be a member of the Order following Rob's every move.

**Like? I sure hope so!**

**Please please review, and I would appreciate some constructive criticism etc… **

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I just finished my exams. Didn't do too badly either :D**

**Anyway, after I finished my English exam… I got bored (I always finish early I hate it) so I worked on this :P I couldn't help it. Then I worked on it some more when I finished French! Anyway… I can't use that till chapter 20something. But it will be good. I promise! **

**By the way, I have decided that none of you like guardians of time enough… you haven't noticed the 'flaw' in my story! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! If anyone can guess it I will post like 5 chapters:P**

**ANYWAY, here we go! This one is pretty long… but not too much fluff…sorry fluff lovers. Will be more I promise…**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

I wake up cold. Being a restless sleeper, I have kicked the blankets off, and Arkarian is nowhere to be seen. Shivering, I get up, and grab Arkarian's jumper that is lying next to the bed. I pull on the three-quarter jeans I was wearing yesterday, and walk out of the room, looking for Arkarian. I see him sitting, head in hands watching the unanimated sphere in the octagonal room. I know how he's feeling. After all this time of peace, there is a chance that the Order is still at work. We always suspected there would be a few members left, and that they would try to rise against us, but this had come in such an unsuspected way.

I come up behind him, and put my arms around him. He turns around and smiles weakly at me. He gives me a kiss, and tells me to go get ready for school. I give him the best hug I can manage, and go back to the room. I always keep a few clothes here, just in case. I put on a tank top, slip my thongs onto my feet. I'm half way through brushing my hair, when I hear Matt, Neriah, and Dillon walk through the cave opening. I quickly finish, and get out to meet them. We had decided that we would all just go to school together. Me and Neriah first, and then Matt and Dillon would follow, and then take a position somewhere where they could keep an eye on things. Our thoughts would have to remain relatively open so that Matt can stay in complete contact.

We leave the mountain soon after, but only after Arkarian pulled me aside, told me to be careful, and kissed me goodbye. We would meet at my house for a meeting when school finishes. Matt had brought my backpack and my homework with him, I thanked him and slung it over my shoulder. Neriah does the same, and we all get into Matt's car and drive to school. The boys drop us off just outside, and Neriah and Matt take a minute to say goodbye.

After the security guards check our bags, Neriah links her arm through mine, and we walk to our lockers. The passive look on her face indicates to me that she's talking to Matt, so I don't say anything, except to give her a slight nudge once we've reached the locker bay. I sigh, kneeling to the ground to get to my locker. Being small, I have always had to have a bottom locker. I shove my bag inside, and get out my books and homework, and walk to homeroom alone. Neriah and I decided long ago that we should be allowed to be seen as friends, but not be completely exclusive, which would cause suspicion to any members of the Order. However, today, I'm not sure I will feel comfortable being too far away from her. She's my only contact to Matt. He will be able to hear my thoughts, as long as I keep my mind open, but that's dangerous, there may be truthseers in the school, and it's vital that they don't know what I am thinking. But the issue will be that if there is a problem, Matt wont be able to warn me. For the millionth time, I wish I were a truthseer.

My mind wanders all through homeroom, although I make sure I'm attentive enough to remember to respond to my name. Rob may already be in the school grounds. A member of the Order might be right behind him. My eyes scan the class, knowing that any one of them, even the teacher, might be one of them. A chill runs down my spine at the thought of it, thinking how possible it could be. I never would have suspected Dillon to be one of them, Rochelle, Mr Carter, none of them were anything suspicious. I wonder whether the Order has any idea that I'm Named. I may not be the best at keeping my powers a secret, but unless they suspected me, I wonder if they would notice.

The bell rings, and I make my way to my first class. I hand in my homework, and then take a seat at the back of the classroom. Letting my mind wander, I have a flashback to when Ethan first showed me his powers. He spun a pencil around on his desk, wanting me to believe that it was possible, and therefore my powers were real too. I silently laugh, remembering his looking me up and down before, and I blush, remembering my crush on him.

My mind is spun out of its wandering by an announcement over the P.A. system.

_Staff and Students, please excuse this interruption. Would Ms Burgess please report to the General Office immediately, Ms Burgess, to the General Office._

I glance at Neriah, and she nods at me. By the look on her face, I can tell that it means the boys have seen Rob enter the school. He's about to get the answers he's been waiting for. I can't concentrate any more. Any moment, Rob could ask to talk to anyone who knew Rochelle. Anyone. Like me. I stare at the clock, getting more and more anxious as every second goes by. After what seems like much more than fifty minutes, the bell rings, and I walk silently to my next class, taking a detour to see if I can see into Ms Burgess' office, but the door is closed. I quickly catch up to Neriah. She quietly tells me that Rob is defiantly in the school, and from his thoughts, he was excited about the prospect of seeing his daughter. About fifteen minutes ago, however, his thoughts of despair could be felt from far away. So clearly he knows about her death, but we can't even hope to imagine what he will do next. Matt is worried. Rob's thoughts are now completely blocked. Neriah said she tried to read them too, and had no luck. This is not good. It takes training to be able to conceal your thoughts. Scared, I sit in class, absently staring at the board, pretending to listen to the teacher.

Matt

This is not good. When Rob Thallimar walked into the school, he was about excited as a schoolboy, anxious and joyful about the thought of seeing his daughter again. Only a quarter of an hour later, I felt the pain of his loss hard. His thoughts were open, and I was in his mind. I could feel his heart break when he learned about Rochelle. But not long after that, his thoughts shut off. It was if he was deliberately concealing his thoughts, which is impossible without training. I frantically ask Neriah to try to enter his mind, but with no luck. His mind is blocked to us. It means that Isabel was partially right. Someone from the Order must have gotten to him. But what's worse, is that he must have had training for a long time. There is also the possibility that he has powers of his own.

I replay my findings to Dillon. Arkarian has already briefed him on what we talked about last night. After a quick conversation to Arkarian, mind to mind, I decide that Dillon and I will have to go into the school and see what we can do. I don't like the idea of Isabel and Neriah being in there with him. Arkarian joins us, using his wings, just as worried as I am.

I close my eyes, and concentrate on making Arkarian and myself invisible. Now unable to be seen, we set off into the school, keeping our minds open to only each other's and Dillon's thoughts. Dillon, also invisible, will stay where he is, just in case Rob leaves, or anyone else enters the school. Also, him not being a truthseer, it would be impractical for him to be in the school, not being able to communicate his position.

We silently walk through the car park towards the general office. We still can't hear Rob's thoughts, but are incredibly careful with trying to, just in case he happens to be a truthseer. We get to the door of the office with no troubles. I am about to suggest we use our wings to get in, but then it hits me. The room seems to be completely silent. It seems to become apparent to Arkarian then too. From the mind of the receptionist, no one had left the room since Rob arrived. However, an ex-student had also entered the room. This startled us. What would an ex-student want with Rob? I can only think of one thing.

_There are two possibilities, _Arkarian tells me, _on why we can't sense anyone in the room. Either they all have their wings, and left, or they are all concealing their thoughts. There is only one way to find out. We need to get in there. Can you keep up the invisibility for long enough?_

_Yeh, _I reply, _but be careful about your thoughts, if they know we are there, it's much harder to keep it up._

In an instant, I am standing, in the corner of the general office, stunned. Chloe Campbell sitting in the chair next to Rob, opposite Ms Burgess. Although she's still gorgeous, bleach blonde, and snobby looking, she looks tired and stressed.

'Emily,' she begins, addressing Ms Burgess, 'how am I meant to make them trust me?'

Ms Burgess just sighs impatiently, 'Use your imagination Chloe! I don't care if you have to marry them! As long as you get close to one of them! We need to know everything! What their gifts are,' she begins listing on her fingers, 'what their weaknesses are, what part they had in the final battle, whether or not they are planning anything, and anything else you can find out! Mr Carter's report was sufficient for Marduke, but not enough for now!'

Chloe looks at Ms Burgess with a look of disgust, and looks like she is about to say something, but Rob comes in first.

'I want to know everything about the Named, including that blasted daughter of mine. Why she turned traitor, what powers did she have?'

'She had lots of friends who might know, Mr Thallimar!' Chloe says, 'Marcus said she was pretty close to the Named. They learned to trust her, and I think she even had a crush on Ethan Roberts.'

Arkarian and I share hate filled thoughts about all the information Mr Carter must have given to the Order.

'Then who are they?' Rob demands, raising his voice.

Ms Burgess nods frantically, and takes out a file from her draw, 'I found these in Marcus' things. I have every possible detail you need to know about any member of the Guard that he ever had contact with. There is also some information about the two traitors, and what they did before they changed sides.' She hands the file to Rob, and continues as he begins to flip through them, 'You will also find addresses in there. However, if you are desperate to meet some of them now, two of the girls still attend this school. It would be simple enough to organize a meeting with them. You would just pretend you are a grieving father, wanting to know more about your dear departed daughter.'

I have a sudden urge to make that file burn in his hands, but I get a fast warning thought from Arkarian, but I can feel his anger at the thought of Isabel being in the same room with these three. Obviously they are all in the Order, and Ms Burgess and Chloe had clearly known about Mr Carter. I have to admit, I'm not crazy about letting Neriah be near them either.

'If you don't mind me asking, Ms Burgess, but why do you need me if Mr Thallimar will be finding out about the Named? Chloe asks, bringing Rob's head about of the file.

'Excuse me Miss Campbell, but I do not intend on doing all the work myself. Who do you think I am? I have much more important work to be doing to be preparing our last remaining troupes to dispose of the Named! You will do as you have been told!' Rob blasts, and my blood runs ice cold.

Chloe hangs her head, and mumbles something about an immortal.

'Do immortals have hearts of stone? You make him fall in love with you, and we will deal with him later!' Rob says in a soft, menacing voice, and I realize they are talking about me. I almost laugh at the thought of Chloe, or anyone in fact, trying to seduce me, although I hold it easily, knowing it has been done before, 'Now, Emily, call these two girls in here for me. I wish to speak with them, _about my daughter'_ he adds, and gives an evil smile.

I shove my thoughts into Arkarian's head, and we sit down in the corners where we are standing. There is no way I will allow those girls to be in here alone, and I begin to prepare my mind to hold the invisibility for longer than I've ever had to before. Arkarian helps, and lends me some of his strength.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN! Lol hope you all liked that chapter! Now you know what's happening sort of right?**

**I always liked Chloe… thus couldn't help myself and I never liked Mrs Burgess, thus here she is being evil! (She gets meaner later on)**

**Please review and let me know what you think and what I can improve on etc… thanks!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got reviews! How exciting! Well I want lots and lots more if I'm going to keep up my incentive to write this! I've been working a lot on getting other peoples opinions so that I can make the emotions more realistic and so on. **

**Well no one has discovered my flaw… it's amusing actually. Because it is something so small and simple, and very hard to notice, but it makes such a great deal of difference to the plot of my story. Only one person ever has found it. (Besides me) giggles evilly **

**Anyway, I have actually written far more than I have posted… but this way I can post at an even pace while giving myself lots of time to write. However, I love going back and re-writing parts etc. SO I WOULD LOVE SOME CONTRUCTIVE ADVICE! Pretty please…**

**Read!**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

_Staff and students, please excuse this interruption. Would Isabel Beckett and Neriah Gabriel of year 12, please report to Ms Burgess' office immediately. Isabel Beckett and Neriah Gabriel to Ms Burgess._

Due to classroom tradition, the whole class laugh at us.

'What you girls do this time?'

'Little angels like you?'

'Smoking in the bathrooms again?'

Neriah and I laugh too, trying to hide our worry. We had been stressing all of recess, and Matt had only made contact long enough to let her know that they were keeping an eye on things, and we're investigating why Rob's thoughts were suddenly closed to us. He didn't want to risk any more conversation, just in case there were truthseers around. Neriah clutches my arm tight as we walk down the D Block stairs, although I have more to worry about than she does. She's immortal, and even though I can heal myself if something goes wrong, it's not a guarantee.

I quickly open my thoughts to Arkarian, let him know we're on our way, and I that I love him. Neriah obviously overhears, and smiles at me reassuringly. I smile back, and we reach the hallway just outside Ms Burgess' office. We see Chloe Campbell, an ex-student leave the room, and I raise an eyebrow at Neriah, and she just shrugs. Swallowing all of my fear, I knock on the door, and try to look confused as to why I've been called here.

Ms Burgess opens in a matter of seconds, and ushers us inside. Rob is sitting down, in the chair opposite the desk, head in hands. Normally, I would feel sympathy for him, but under the circumstances, I have a feeling he's faking it.

'This is Robert Thallimar, girls. Rochelle Thallimar's father. He was unaware of her, unfortunate accident, until just this morning, and requested to talk to a few of her friends. Since the others have already left the school, I thought it best to call you girls in now, and make contact with the others shortly,' Ms Burgess informs us, and we both nod at her. Blocking my thoughts hard, I remind myself that I will need to get emotional over Rochelle's "accident", and try not to act like I suspect Rob of being an evil man.

'Is there anything specific you would like to know?' Asks Neriah, acting uncertain.

Rob lifts his head, and I see tears welling up in his eyes. I wonder how hard he had to try to conjure those up, he seems to think for a second before answering, 'I haven't seen the police file yet on the accident. Was there anyone with her when she died? What was she doing?'

This actually brings tears to my eyes, remembering what I had been told about her last few moments, and looking towards Neriah, she's thinking the same thing. Trying to recall what the police file says, I begin carefully.

'She was in the passenger seat with her friend Ethan Roberts. They were driving back from a nature walk up near the waterfalls in the woods. Whenever Rochelle was stressed, she liked to go for long walks, and Ethan had gone with her this time.'

To add to my knowledge that he isn't the nice man we once thought, he doesn't bring up that he has already met us, 'Who is this Ethan? A boyfriend?'

Neriah shakes her head, 'He liked her, sir, but they were just friends. Anyway, they were nearly home, when the steering wheel jammed, and they spun into a pole,' her voice breaks, and I take over.

'The air bags didn't function properly, and Rochelle died almost instantly. It is a miracle Ethan survived. He hasn't forgiven himself for living when she didn't,' a silent tear rolls down my face, knowing that the last part of the story is true.

For the thousandth time, I silently thank Dartemis for organizing the "accident". He fixed it in the police's minds that it happened, and so there is a full report, nothing suspicious. Otherwise, there would be too much controversy about a suddenly dead teenager.

Ms Burgess hands out tissues, as now most of the room are crying. Rob, wiping the tears off his own face, continues, 'I'd like to know more about Ethan. What kind of boy is he?'

I see Neriah's face almost form into a frown, but she tries to answer the question, trying to not seem suspicious that he wants to know about Ethan.

'He's a nice boy, a good friend of mine, enjoyed school, although he wasn't particularly good at it. He had a rough childhood, and now the loss of Rochelle has really cut him deep. He likes playing video games in his spare time,' I suppress a smile, she's pretty much making this up as she goes along, but it's amusing finding the hidden truths, 'he has a great imagination, and spends a lot of time working out. Is there anything else you need to know?'

Rob shakes his head, as if satisfied, 'What other friends did she have?'

I pause, looking thoughtful, 'Well, she once went out with my brother, Matt, but that ended badly, and they pretty much didn't talk to each other afterwards. Towards the end, I suppose they might have been friends…' I trail off, wondering what he will say to that.

'What's he like?

'Pig-headed, stubborn, over-protective, annoying, frustrating – ' I try not to laugh, as a rattle off all the horrible things I can think about my brother, knowing it will sound realistic coming from me, but I forgot his girlfriend was standing next to me.

She glares at me, and continues my list, 'Gentle, caring, respectful, strong, and he loves his sister very much.' She smiles, and I poke my tongue out at her.

'Anything else?' I ask Rob.

'She must have had other friends, besides them.' He's trying too hard for my liking.

'Well, Dillon used to be her friend, before he went on that trip to Europe. They didn't really talk much after that. And then there's just us,' Neriah says truthfully. She only left out the minor detail of him being in ancient Greece. He nods, and the look in his eyes is scaring me. Ms Burgess doesn't seem to notice anything strange about this line of questioning.

'Then tell me about yourselves,' he says. I may be imagining it, but he almost looks menacing.

Neriah quickly rambles off, 'Well, I live with my mother in the country, we used to travel a lot, and so I only met Rochelle at the beginning of last year. I only really got to know her through Isabel, because they had known each other for a while.'

Like Neriah, I skim over the details about myself, 'I met Rochelle when she started dating my brother. We didn't really become friends though until last year. I've been mostly affected by the cause of her death on Ethan. I have been friends with him since we were children, and he has been very upset by all of this.' I direct my next point at Ms Burgess, 'I'd like to suggest that Ethan doesn't have to talk about this to anyone. He gets very upset, and doesn't like to talk about Rochelle to anyone.'

'He won't talk to me then?' Rob demands, breaking his sorrowing father facade. I can see an annoyed look on his face.

'I sincerely doubt it,' Neriah says convincingly, and I nod regretfully towards Rob. He is really beginning to scare me. He suddenly turns and gives a look to Ms Burgess, which she seems to understand.

Ms Burgess smiles. It isn't her usual smile however, it looks evil. An image of Marduke smiling like that springs to mind, and I shudder.

'Well girls, if there is anything else, I will let you know. Thank you for your time,' she sounds sickly sweet as she practically shoves us out of her office. Neriah and I don't need any more encouragement. Once out of sight of her office, we run out of the grounds towards where the boys are waiting.

Matt

_I can't hold this any longer, lets get out of here_, I send to Arkarian. And I also send my thoughts out to Neriah, telling her to meet us just outside the school car park.

We materialize to see Isabel and Neriah running towards us. Isabel runs right into Arkarian's arms, and I simply tell Neriah how much I love her through my thoughts. I just want to hold her, but she is very aware of Dillon's feelings, and doesn't want to make it any harder on him.

It's too dangerous to stay out here, especially with Arkarian out in the open. Arkarian and Dillon use their wings to get back to my house, and I drive the girls. I am very aware that Isabel is the only one that actually needs the lift, but I didn't like the idea of her walking home on her own. It isn't that I'm worried about something happening to her, I learnt long ago that she can take care of herself, but I know that she wishes she had her wings, and I don't want her to feel left out. Besides, the moment Dillon leaves, Neriah pulls me into a kiss that was certainly worth waiting for.

I wait till we get home before we discuss what happened, and on the way back, Dillon and Arkarian rounded up Ethan and Shaun. So now the eight of us are sitting round our kitchen table. Ethan, Jimmy, Shaun and Dillon look a little confused as to why the meeting was brought foreword, and not even the girls know the full scale of what just happened. Being our leader, I decide to inform everyone.

'The Order are planning an attack on us. An attack to completely dispose of the Named.' Now I have everyone's attention, and Arkarian is the only one who doesn't look shocked.

Isabel looks confused, 'How can Rob do anything on his own? Surely he can't have too many allies.'

I shake my head sadly at her, 'You were in a room with what seems to be like the most powerful members of the Order left.' I give this a moment to sink in, and her eyes widen.

'Ms Burgess?'

I nod, 'Chloe Campbell as well,' now its Ethan's turn to look shocked, 'they want her becoming friends, if not more than friends, with us to gather more information. They already know too much unfortunately, Mr Carter had told the Order everything about us.'

Arkarian takes over, 'Rob is apparently responsible for the plot to get rid of us. Matt and I overheard their conversation. They plan on using Rob as a 'grieving father' to get more information out of us, and Chloe to get close and for us to trust her. They want to know if we are planning an attack on them as well. Now that we know all of this, I suggest we do just that.'

I nod, 'Anyone against the idea of trying to get rid of the rest of the Order before they get us?'

Not even Dillon has something against this idea. I look to Arkarian for what we should do next. He frowns, and looks thoughtful.

'Now that we know what to expect for now, we should go along with it. Don't let them suspect that we know what they are planning. Let them think that their plans are working, get them into a false sense of security, and meanwhile we need to find out as much about their exact strategy to get rid of us.' Arkarian is already getting back into the swing of war. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

'They already know that I am an immortal, however, they don't know about Neriah, which may significantly work in our favour. They already are stuck on what to do with me, other than to attempt to make me fall in love with Chloe, so the information from Mr Carter had several large gaps. We however do not know much about them. We know that Ms Burgess, and possibly Chloe were working with Mr Carter, but we don't know anything about their abilities and gifts.'

'Chloe Campbell?' Dillon asks, 'Tall, blonde, blue eyes?'

I nod, wondering where he's taking this.

'She's a truthseer, has exceptional strength like me, and can animate objects like Ethan. Having three powers, she was a favourite with Lathenia. Combining those powers, Lathenia made it possible for her to use her strength without having to be touching the person. For example, she can throw someone from the other side of the room. She just has to be making eye contact. She also has her wings.'

I stare at him, 'How do you know all of this?'

He shrugs, 'Like I said, she used to work with Lathenia. We went on loads of missions together.'

I smile, realizing that Dillon really is a value to the Named, 'Do you know anything about Emily Burgess?'

He frowns in thought for a moment, 'She used to work with Marduke, that's all I know. But that means that she probably won't have her wings. Marduke had a habit of not letting his troops have them, it gave him less power over them. That's why Rochelle didn't have them.'

'That makes sense since she knew about Mr Carter. What I don't understand is what Rob has to do with anything!' says Neriah, frustrated.

I grab her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, 'We don't know that yet. That is what we need to figure out,' I turn to Isabel, 'and I'm not sure if I approve of being pig-headed, stubborn, and what else was it?'

She blushes, and Neriah laughs.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know whether Carter knew about Matt/Neriah or not, but I am choosing to say that he didn't. It just makes it easier to play with and write. My excuse is that not many people knew because of Dillon. Either that, or Carter DID know about them, but never got the chance to pass the information through to Marduke.**

**REVIEW! if i dont get more than 2 reviews for this chapter i wont update for like... a week gasps... lol please! i LOVE checking my emails and seeing reviews! xox  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am again! Sorry I haven't been updating super fast… but I've been writing it a lot. And getting lots of help cos I'm having trouble with a few emotions.**

**A lot of you have said that I'm not getting Matt's over protectiveness enough. I promise I am putting in some more when I'm writing. But simply, he is now focussing more on his relationship with Neriah, and is realising that Isabel can take care of herself (as much as he dislikes it). **

**Anyway, this is just a bit of fluff… not too much plot. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

Everyone stays for dinner, as we set our plans for our assault on the Order. After much debate, we finally decide to just go along with their schemes, until we know exactly what they plan to do to us. Meanwhile, we keep a close eye on Ms Burgess, Chloe and Rob. We know they are dangerous, and that they know who we are. With the exception of Arkarian, Matt and Neriah, we are all in danger of them simply coming into our homes at night and slaughtering us in our sleep. Mr Carter gave them too much information, and it makes me very uneasy. It has been decided that Dillon, Ethan and I will live in Arkarian's chambers, at least for now. Shaun will stay at my house, because the attack, although planned directly on the Named, seems to focus more on the younger ones. Neriah will stay at my house too, and she and Matt will watch over the others. Some thought that these precautions are too much, but I agree that we have to do something. Before the final battle, both sides had a large advantage; our identities. No one knew who was in the Guard, the Order, or who just innocent civilians were. Now, the Order knows who we are, where we live, and what we can do. Fortunately, we can try to prevent any accidents before we figure out exactly what to do.

After dinner, I pack a small bag with some clothes, toiletries, and I pull my weapon out from underneath my bed. Shoving it in my bag, I sigh. I didn't want to have to use it again, but now it seems I might have to. I run back downstairs, to meet a waiting Arkarian, Dillon and Ethan, who are both also carrying bags. They used their wings to go home and pack some things. It took us a while to decide what to do with Laura, but Ethan was the one who suggested that she makes her own decision on what to do. Since Mr Carter knew nothing about Dillon's parents, there is no need to have to protect them.

'You guys just use your wings to get there. I'll walk,' I say, not wanting to make them walk when they don't have to.

Arkarian just raises one eyebrow at me, 'I'm not going to let you walk all the way there, in the dark, on your own. Ethan, what do you think?'

He crosses his arms, 'Definitely not!' and he comes up beside me, picks me up bridal style, and carries me out the door, with Dillon following with my bag. I turn around just in time to see Arkarian use his wings. I know he doesn't want to, but he is too distinguishable, and it is still not safe for him to be seen. I try to struggle, but its no use, and he doesn't put me down until the end of my street. I just glare at him jokingly, take my bag from Dillon, sling it over my shoulder, and start walking up towards the mountain. The boys just laugh, and jog to catch up with me.

'Do I still have to go to school tomorrow?' I ask in a childlike voice, giving Ethan puppy dog eyes.

He puts his hand under my chin, looks me square in the eyes, 'I'm sorry my dear, but yes. We're going to need you and Neriah to be our spies.' He says it in such a secretive voice that I just have to laugh. I run off, racing them up to Arkarian's chambers.

The mountainside opens for us, and we walk in, still in fits of laughter. We dump our bags in the octagonal room, and Arkarian comes in, looks confused by our giggles, but doesn't bother asking.

'Come on boys, I'll show you to your rooms,' He says, violet eyes glinting in the candle-lit hallways. We pick up our bags, and follow him to the door opposite Arkarian's room, 'Here you go Ethan,' Ethan walks into the room, looks around and puts his stuff at the foot of the bed. He nods his thanks to Arkarian, and we walk down to the next room on the left, while Ethan gets changed.

'This mine?' Asks Dillon

'Sure is! Everything you need should be in there. Except food. I haven't worked out how I'm going to feed you all yet,' he says, smiling.

Dillon drops his bag, and thanks Arkarian, shutting the door.

'Where's my room?' I ask, pretending to be insulted.

Hands come around my hips, drawing me close to him, 'You can sleep wherever you want,' He says, just above a whisper. I smile, take his hand, and my bag, into his room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I get out my pyjamas, give him a quick kiss, and go have a shower.

About five minutes later, I hear him walk in the bathroom door, and from behind the shower curtain, I ask him, 'So what are you three going to do tomorrow?'

'I don't know,' he replies, with a mouth full of toothpaste, 'Maybe go to Athens. Request help from the tribunal and my uncle on what to do next.' He spits, and I turn off the shower, and get him to pass me my towel.

'Do you think they know what's happening?' I say, wrapping myself up, and walking out of the bathroom, my long hair dripping down my back.

'I'm not sure. We always suspected the last of the Order would rise up and try to finish Lathenia's evil work, but we just didn't know who, or when,' he admits, brushing a wet strand out of my eyes.

I nod, and get into my pyjamas, 'I'm going to go say goodnight to Dillon and Ethan, be back in a minute.'

He smiles at me, and I walk across the hallway to Ethan's room. I knock, and he doesn't answer. I knock again, and this time, he answers. His eyes are red. He looks like he's been crying.

'Isabel. What are you doing here?' his voice is rough.

'I just came to say goodnight,' I put my hand up to his cheek, 'are you okay?'

He nods, 'It's just that, when she died, she knew she would be ending the war.' His voice begins to crack, but he keeps going, 'Now, its like she died for nothing.'

I put my arms around him and hug him for a long time.

'She saved us all Ethan. No matter what happens now, she died for us.' I whisper into his ear, and his quietly soaks my shoulder in tears. After a minute or so, he lifts his head, tears still clinging to his lashes, and gives a weak smile.

'Night,' He says, turning back to his room, 'and thanks.'

'Night,' I say, just as he shuts the door. Wiping the tear that snuck its way down my face, I walk down to Dillon's room, and knock.

'Hey Isabel, what's up?' he asks when he opens the door. It was a shock to see him without a shirt on. I should have realized that having super-strength would mean he would have a nice body, but have never really thought about it.

'Just came past to say goodnight. And I'll probably already be gone by the time you get up in the morning.'

'Fair enough. Goodnight, cya later.'

'Night,' and I walk back down the hallway to Arkarian's room. Opening the door, I find him already lying in bed, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Not making any sign of noticing me in the room, I walk past the bed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

'You know,' I hear him say, as I'm rinsing out my mouth, 'if we hadn't discovered their plans, we could all be dead within the month.'

I spit, 'Except for Neriah and Matt.' Frowning, I walk back into the room, and sit cross legged next to him on the bed. Looking into his violet eyes, which are still staring at the ceiling, I'm disturbed by the way they look. Uncertain.

'We are too smart not to figure it out anyway. We would put up a fight no matter what. No one can say that there wouldn't be a chance that we would all come out of it alive.' I say, trying to put his mind at ease.

'Still, it's not a nice thought. Before, we knew all the information. We would know exactly what time period we would have to go into, and what Lathenia was planning on doing. Now, we aren't protecting the present. We're protecting the future. Our future.'

I make him look at me, 'We are going to be fine. You can talk about everything with Dartemis tomorrow.'

He gives me a warm smile, and pulls back the covers for me to get in. I cuddle up close, letting go of what happened today, planning on not worrying about it until tomorrow.

Matt

After Arkarian, Dillon, Ethan and Isabel leave for the mountain, I begin to organize what to do up here. Shaun will sleep in Isabel's bed, and if Laura decides to come as well, they can sleep on the sofa bed downstairs. I'll sleep on a mattress on the floor in my room, and Neriah can use my bed. I am so thankful that Dillon was made to stay with Arkarian. I don't know if I would be able to handle living with him.

Neriah gets Shaun to drive her home, to inform her mother of what's happening, and to get some stuff, and they drop back at the Roberts' to talk to Laura. They arrive home, Laura deciding to stay at home, at least for now.

Being the only one with anything definite planned for tomorrow, Neriah has the first shower, and so I take this opportunity to communicate with my father and sort out a meeting for tomorrow to discuss the Order, and what we will do next. I tell Arkarian, and he says Ethan and Dillon might come as well.

Neriah walks into my room, her beautiful brown hair, dripping around her face, soaking the top of her shirt. She smiles at me, hearing what I'm thinking, and my heart melts. I grin back at her, and kiss the top of her head as I walk past her for a shower myself.

I kiss Mum goodnight after my shower, and check to make sure Shaun is comfortable. By the time I come back, she's sitting up in my bed, brushing her hair. She sees me, and puts the brush down, snuggling into the covers. Propping herself up on her elbow, she looks at me.

_Are you really going to sleep on the floor?_ She raises one eyebrow at me.

_No. It's still my bed! _She smiles, and moves over. Her brown eyes meet with mine, and I bring her into my arms, my hands caressing her stomach. I can smell the scent of her shampoo, and slowly feel her body relax against mine. Her thoughts, open to me, let me know she's close to sleep. Finding out we will probably soon be at war again has disturbed her, and so today wore her out. She is also anxious about tomorrow. Not worried about her own safety, but that of the other students, and Isabel. I assure her that I won't let anything happen to either of them. With the powers she is slowly gaining from Dartemis, she will be very able to take care of the situation herself, but I promise that I will be there immediately if she needs anything.

'I think I'm going to like living with you for a while,' she admits sleepily.

'I think I'm going to like living with you forever,' I reply, reinforcing it with my thoughts, so she knows every word of it is true.

She moves her head onto the pillow, turning to face me, my arms still around her. Eyes half closed, she kisses me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and then falls asleep in seconds.

I kiss her nose, and close my eyes, calming my breathing, trying to fall asleep. With Neriah's body wrapped around mine, it takes only a few moments.

Half way through the night, images that aren't my own come flooding through my mind. I recognize this as one of Isabel's vision. I send my thoughts to Arkarian, wondering if she's all right.

_I handle it. Just get some rest, we'll discuss it tomorrow in Athens. _

I sigh, I don't want to move, because I'm still entangled with Neriah, and I don't want to wake her up. It takes me longer to clam myself this time, but before long, I'm fast asleep again.

* * *

**What you think? Too much fluff? Not enough plot? Well, you will find out what the vision was etc if u review!**

**Lol I want at least 3 or 4 reviews! And please please I LOVE constructive criticism. **

**OH and I would like your opinion. **

**Do you think I am capturing the emotion well? I am unsure about these sort of things, especially since I am trying to write in the prospective of an 18-year-old male! A lot of people have been telling me its rather girlie. **

**Let me know!**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woot! I got reviews! Thanks guys!… well here is the next part… I'm actually supposed to be getting ready for a party… but I'm guna be out for the next few days so I thought I would update. Just for you :D**

**Thus… here we have the vision… and an awful lot of matt. Planning :D**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

_I see a woman, mid-forties maybe, running away from a swarm of Wren. The world in which she is running is pitch black. The black of the Underworld. I hear the Wren laughing as the gain on her. There are ropes around her wrists and ankles. She must have escaped from somewhere, or someone. Her hair is matted, and there is blood messed in it. She looks familiar, but I can't make out who it I, I can't see her face. She trips over, and she looks behind her as the Wren attack her. They tie her back up, and carry her away._

I wake up, my whole body drenched in sweat. I don't know where I am, until Arkarian's concerned violet eyes meet mine. I had another vision. Running it over again and again in my mind, it becomes more and more clear.

'What did you see?' Says Arkarian, gripping my hand. He wipes the sweat off my face, looking worried.

I shake my head, 'I'm not sure,' and I told him exactly what I had seen.

He thinks about this for a while, 'Show her to me.'

'I didn't see her face,' but I remember how she looked anyway, opening my thoughts to him, and his eyes widen.

'Are you sure that's the woman you saw?' confused by his question, I nod.

'Do you know when this will happen?'

'Soon I think. It wasn't very clear.' I say honestly. I wonder why he's getting so worried.

He runs his hand through his electric blue hair, 'I have to go. If I'm not back by morning, just go to school anyway, and tell the others that I'm in Athens.'

I grab his hand as he gets out of bed and starts getting dressed, 'What is it? Did you recognize her?'

He shakes his head, 'I might be wrong. I don't want to alarm anyone.'

I glare at him, but let him go, 'Will you be back by tonight?'

'I don't know.' He sighs, seeing the look on my face, 'I love you.' And he gives me a quick kiss before disappearing.

I toss and turn, trying to get back to sleep, but it isn't working. I saw the look in his eyes before he left. It isn't good. It was the look he used to have, before the final battle. Visions of the woman keep flashing through my mind, and I just can't think of who it is.

Matt

_Wake up Matt. This is important._ Arkarian's voice thunders into my head.

I slowly open my eyes, and am startled to see him standing at the end of my bed.

_This can't wait until morning. We have to do something now. _He sounds worried.

_What is it? Is it about Isabel's vision? _He just nods.

_What did she see? _If Arkarian is worried, it can't be any good.

_It was your mother. She was in the Underworld. _My eyes widen, and he continues, _Isabel didn't recognize her, she didn't see her face, but it will only be a matter of time. When she realizes, I don't think she will cope well. _

I nod, _We need to warn Jimmy. He's the protector, and my father is relying on him to keep her safe. _

_I'll go do it. You get up and get dressed. We are going to Athens now._ And he walks out of the room.

I whisper in Neriah's ear where I'm going, she makes a noise that sounds like an 'okay'. I pry myself out of her grip, kiss her forehead, and pull some clothes on. Arkarian walks back into the room.

_Ready?_ I nod, and we both disappear.

We arrive in the courtyard of the palace, and Lord Penbarin rushes towards us.

'I presume this is about Isabel's vision,' he asks.

'Yes,' Arkarian starts, 'and about new information we have on the Order of Chaos' plans to get rid of us.'

'Yes, we have been hearing about that. Follow me please,' and he walks us to what was once Lorian's private chambers.

'My son, nephew, what are you doing here at such an odd hour?' Dartemis' voice booms through the rooms.

'Father,' I begin, 'Isabel had a vision. It concerns my mother.'

He sits down at the marble table, offering both Arkarian and I a seat. He nods slowly, 'I know. It is unsettling.'

'Is there anything we can do?' I beg, hating the thought of my mother being in the Underworld.

Dartemis sighs, 'I'm afraid not Matthew. We cannot change what must be. However, we can take advantage of this knowledge.'

'What can we do?' Arkarian asks.

'Clearly, she will be taken hostage into the Underworld. Therefore, we have to rescue her, without falling into the hands of the Order ourselves.' My father has clearly taken his leadership role well.

'Who do you suggest goes to rescue her?' I say, wanting to have his opinion on this matter.

'I do not suggest you go. You are too emotionally attached. I would say the same for your sister, except that she is a healer, and her ability to be able to see in little light will certainly be an advantage.'

I nod, knowing he is right, 'Who should go to open the rift?'

'Neriah shall go. With the power bestowed upon her by King Richard, she will be able to open a rift wherever you are. To add to that, since the Order doesn't know that she is an Immortal, they won't be expecting her to go. They will be expecting one of you to go. My guess is that this is the way they plan on getting rid of you Matthew. By trapping you somehow in the Underworld.' I know Neriah is the right choice, but I don't like the thought of her being down there. The only time she has ever been there was rescuing Rochelle from Mr Carter.

Hearing my thoughts, Dartemis laughs, 'Don't worry. She will be alright. She can certainly take care of herself. I also think Ethan should go. He has knowledge of the Underworld, and his skills will again prove useful. Especially his instincts.'

'Only three, my lord?' Arkarian wonders, as am I.

Dartemis thinks it over for a second before answering. 'I would suggest Dillon, as his knowledge of the Underworld at its creatures is valuable, except for one reason. Since Dillon has been associated with the Order, it would be too dangerous for him to go. Having no disguises, he would be vulnerable, and we do not want to lose him.'

As usual, his explanation is perfect. However, there is one thing that is bugging me, 'Isabel unfortunately didn't really get a sense of when this will happen. I want to be able to rescue her right away. I hate the idea of her being down there! She isn't even a member of the Guard!'

My father nods his head, 'I agree son. I would bring her up here to live with me in the palace immediately if I thought it would help, but we mustn't interfere with the future. I don't think the Order have realized the connection between herself and me. However, not being able to simply kill you, they would want to hurt you as much as possible. Your relationship with Neriah not being known, they will firstly go to your family. And it kills two birds with one stone, as clearly Isabel will be strongly affected by it.'

'And her heart rules over her head most of the time, that might not be a good thing in this situation,' I am surprised by Arkarian saying this. It's usually my job to be over-protective.

'Don't worry, she was in love with you the last time she went into the Underworld, and she did just fine,' I say, recalling how shocked I was when I found out her feelings for him. He just smiles at me, knowing I'm right.

'Yes, Matthew has a point. Her feelings may even be an advantage, and Neriah and Ethan will be there, just in case.' With these words, Dartemis stands up, and beckons us to do the same, 'Now that is sorted, we can meet with the Tribunal and discuss what to do with what remains of my sister's army.'

We walk back out into the courtyard, and walk into the circular room. All of the tribunal are already seated. Lord Penbarin must have informed them of our early arrival. I smile at the thought that one day, Neriah and I will both have seats in this circle.

Two of Arkarian's stools appear, and we gratefully sit down. Dartemis motions for me to begin, and I stand to address the Tribunal.

'My Lords and Ladies, we are here today to talk about a disturbing occurrence. Just yesterday, we uncovered a small group of the Order of Chaos. Due to the traitor that once walked among us, they know everything there is to know about each and everyone of us. Because of this information, they are planning to wipe out the Named completely.' Murmurs fill the room, as the Tribunal quietly express their disbelief.

Arkarian stands beside me, 'Robert Thallimar, Rochelle's father, has been revealed as a prominent member, and it seems that he is behind this. Both a teacher and a student at the school are also heavily involved, and it seems that they worked with Mr Carter. Due to the information he had presented to the Order, they know enough about us to do damage.'

Lord Penbarin clears his thought, and Dartemis gestures for him to speak, 'Have you any precautions set in place as of yet?'

'We have moved certain members of the Named around. The Order now know where we live, so we have placed many under the protection of Arkarian, and Neriah and I are looking over the rest,' I explain, 'We plan to find out more information in the next few days so that we can plan a counter attack.'

Lady Arabella stands next, 'How are the Order planning to destroy the Immortals among you?'

Knowing she is referring to Neriah and me, I give her my best guess, 'As far as we know, they do not know about Neriah. For me, however, we believe they will lure me into the Underworld. Isabel just had a vision showing our mother being taken hostage. We predict that they will assume that I would go after her, and trap me there.'

'Surely they know that Arkarian is also able to open the rifts,' Sir Syford is right, but I'm sure this would only put a small glitch in the Order's plans.

I explain my thinking, 'Then they must know that Arkarian will also be a hard person to get rid of. I'm sure they would also love to trap him down there.'

The members of the Tribunal talk softly to each other, understanding what we are planning to do, so I continue, 'To rescue my mother, we will send Neriah, Isabel and Ethan down to the Underworld, while the rest of us will continue to do our best to stay out of the Order's hands. When we are complete again, we will carry out an attack ourselves.'

Arkarian looks at me and nods his head, agreeing with this.

Lord Samartyne looks uncertain however, and expresses his views, 'And if the creatures of the Underworld are brought into battle like the last time, are we going to be required to help?'

The other members look at us expectantly, all wanting to know the answer to this question. I know that many of them lost countless soldiers in the last battle, but over the past few months, I have really gotten to know them, and I know the answer to their question, 'Would any one of you want to risk the world being inhabited by those creatures? With just one of them loose in our world, the balance of good and evil would be disturbed, and havoc would infest the entire planet. I know I speak for all the Named when I say that we would need your help, but is up to you to offer that help to us. Are there any of you that would refuse us this help?'

My slightly golden eyes scan the circle, resting for a moment on each of them. Not one of them breaks my gaze, and I know that everyone of them would gladly sacrifice their own life for the peace that we had.

Dartemis stands now, raising a hand to shush the quiet mumblings of his Tribunal, 'Son, are there any other matters you wish to discuss?'

I shift my gaze to Arkarian, who simply shakes his head, 'No father, that is all.'

'Then go, all of you. I hate to say it, but begin to prepare your troupes. I have the feeling that everyone will be needed if another battle takes place. Matthew, Arkarian, look after our Named. We will meet back here when we know more about the Order's plans.' And with that, the doors open, and we leave.

'Shall we go check on the school?' Arkarian suggests.

'Definitely. There is not reason for them to start and try to pick us off,' so we transport ourselves back home.

* * *

**Please review. Any less than 4 reviews this time and I wont update! (yes I know that's a lie… but please!)**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I haven't had the chance to update in a while, but I just got on holidays and have been out literally all week long, staying up till 2am to watch soccer etc. and I've been away for a couple of days, so I thought Id update now before i went away, but was being a retard and refused to upload the chapter. SO here we go, okay? Good. **

Isabel

Only minutes after I finally fell asleep again, my alarm goes off. I turn it off, and bring the blankets us close as I shiver. I'm used to Arkarian's body heat, and he hasn't returned yet. I sigh and reluctantly get out of bed. I rummage through my bag, trying to find something to wear to school. I don't even want to think about breakfast at the moment, and so I just brush my teeth and go in and shake Ethan.

'Go away. Sleep,' he grumbles from beneath the covers.

'I'm going to school now. Arkarian left late last night with Matt. I don't know when they're getting back.'

He grunts, letting me know he's understood me. As the secret door opens, I see a very familiar looking dog sitting at the base of a tree, a backpack at its side. I almost laugh.

'Morning Neriah. Sleep well?'

She forms back into her human self, smiling at me, 'I did thank you. I vaguely remember Matt leaving, but I'm not sure when. What happened?'

Her smile fades as she sees the look on my face, 'I had a vision. Someone is going to be taken into the Underworld as a hostage. I think Arkarian knows who it is, but he wouldn't tell me. He told me that it was urgent that he and Matt go to Athens right away to talk with Dartemis and the Tribunal.'

'It can't be good then,' she pauses for a second, looking worried, 'and are they going to keep an eye on the school today?'

I shrug. I wish I knew. But I very much hope they will be. Now that we know what the Order wants to do to us, I'm not going to feel very safe being anywhere near them. We walk down the mountain in silence, and we reach the bus stop just as the bus pulls up. Neither of us wants to have a reason to be called to Ms Burgess' office. We arrive in history, and both just stand in shock at who is at the front of the class. Next to Mr Trevale, stands Chloe Campbell. Not wanting to draw attention to ourselves, we walk in and sit on opposite sides of the room, but I can feel Chloe's eyes boring into the back of my head.

_Damn, _I send my thoughts thundering into Neriah's head. She almost smiles, but she looks worried. I'm sure she is thinking, as am I, what could be keeping Matt and Arkarian. When the entire class is seated, Mr Trevale clears his throat for everyone to be quiet.

'Good morning class, this is Ms Campbell. She is a student teacher, and will be sitting in on classes today in history, physical education and technology.' Just great, I think. I am in all of those classes. From what Dillon told us, they also fit with her powers. Mr Trevale continues, 'I would like you all to be on your best behaviour. She is an ex-student, and therefore knows how everything around here runs, so no funny business.' Chloe flicks me a death stare, and a chill runs through my body. This is just perfect for her. She has the opportunity to observe us, without seeming to be suspicious.

For the first half of the period, we had to endure Chloe staring at us, trying to hear any of our thoughts, but we keep them tightly closed. Fortunately, both Neriah and I are incredibly good at this. She has been taught to screen her thoughts from a very young age, and I've been going out with a truthseer for over a year. Chloe seems to realize that she isn't going to gain any information from our thoughts, and begins to look annoyed.

However, while Mr Trevale is giving us an assignment, with about twenty minutes left of the period, a strangely familiar boy knocks on the door and walks in. Accompanied by Ms Burgess, I get worried, but neither Chloe, nor Ms Burgess look at all interested in this kid.

'Excuse me Bob, but we have a new student. His name is James, and he has just transferred here from overseas,' Ms Burgess announces. I look over to Neriah, and she doesn't look at all worried. In fact, she seems to have a triumphant smile on her face.

Mr Trevale nods, and tells James to take a seat. The moment James' back is towards Ms Burgess and Chloe, he winks at Neriah and me. It is then that I recognize him. It is Janah, Dartemis' personal servant. His appearance has been altered slightly, to resemble a teenage boy, but it is defiantly him. He sits in the seat behind me.

I can't think of anything better than to have the immortal's own servant sitting in with us, protecting us, but it makes be wonder how much trouble we might really be in. Where are Arkarian and Matt? I hope nothing has happened to them. Reasonably, they could simply be help up in Athens, and not be able to make it. Either way, I still feel a sense of relief. Also, Chloe doesn't seem to realize that we have an ally in the room with us, although I can see her face screw up in the realization that his thoughts are completely blocked to her. While she is talking to another student, I share a quick look with Neriah, and she gives me a slight nod. I take this to mean that she has talked with Janah mind to mind, and that the boys are okay.

'Hi! My name is Isabel.' Acting as normal as possible, I turn around, and stick my hand out to Janah.

'Hey Isabel. I'm James. My uncle recently moved here so he could live closer to his son, and I moved with him.' I smile at him, letting him know I understand who he is.

'Isabel! Turn back around and be quiet! Have you copied this all down yet?' Mr Trevale yells at me across the room.

'Yes sir,' I reply, and Chloe throws a smirk in my direction. I smirk back at her. Fortunately for me, she doesn't know that I know who she really is. Yet.

The bell rings, and we all hasten out of the room, with Mr Trevale yelling at us to remember to do our assignments. Neriah and I exchange smiles as he does this. He set the assignment on King Richard II of England.

The next class passes relatively quickly, but when recess comes, Neriah comes up to me.

'Matt and Arkarian are on their way. They didn't know about _James_,' that surprises me. I thought it was their idea. I shrug, and my eyes widen as I see Matt casually walking towards us sitting on one of the benches. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Janah sitting with some of the other boys.

'Hey Matt, what are you doing here?' I ask him as he reaches us.

'Do I need a reason to visit my sister?' He says sarcastically, as if I should know why he is here. I just stare at him blankly, and he continues, 'I didn't know about my father sending anyone else. Plus, it might give me a chance to see what "they" are planning.'

I guess I agree with him there, but he isn't quite finished yet, he turns to Neriah, 'I don't think it would be a good idea for us to look at all like we are more than friends. If they want Chloe to seduce someone, I will be the obvious first.'

She laughs, but knows he has a point. As if on cue, Chloe comes up to us.

'Matt Beckett? What are you doing here?' Instead of the nasty tone she has been using with us all morning, her voice is sweet and alluring. I see Neriah suppress a laugh, and I'm finding it hard not to smile myself. Chloe snaps her head over to us.

'Go pick up that rubbish over there!' she yells, pointing to a chip packet on the ground. We happily oblige, and I give Matt a wink as I walk off. I link elbows with Neriah, and we walk off. Not too far though, just to where Janah is sitting, who is also watching Matt with amusement. We all want to see what happens.

Matt

'Long time no see,' Chloe says, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. I try not to laugh, knowing what she is trying to do. Isabel winks at me, and a smile comes to my face. Not wanting her to be offended, I try to use it to my advantage.

'What can I say? It's great to see you again,' I fake, resisting the urge to run after Neriah.

She giggles, and flutters her eyelashes at me, 'So why are you here?'

I shrug, 'Isabel forgot her lunch, again. If I had known I was going to run into you, I wouldn't have needed a reason.' I hear Isabel have a violent coughing fit to disguise the burst of laughter, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Neriah patting her on the back, also with a giant smile on her face.

Chloe takes a step closer to me, and if she were my height, our noses would be touching. She runs a finger down my shirt, and I have to stop my body from convulsing. I can feel the evil just pouring out of her. As if sensing it, she takes a small step back. But I suppose she does know that I am an immortal, and therefore certainly have enough power to kill her easily. Not wanting to act suspicious, I try to start a conversation again.

'So how come your back at school?' actually, I really want to know the answer to this.

'I'm training to be a teacher. So this is good experience for me,' I sense a hidden meaning in this. If I'm right, she is, or is going to, train other members of the Order. That means they are getting bigger. Not good.

'That's great!' I say, feigning enthusiasm. She nods, and looks vaguely triumphant. I need to make sure she doesn't realize that I know she is a member of the Order, 'What do you do in your spare time? Got a boyfriend?'

Lame, but effective. She giggles again, and smiles at me, 'Nope! Do you have a girlfriend?'

'No,' I say without hesitation. As much as I hate lying, especially when it deals with Neriah, I have to do this. For the Guard, and for our safety.

The bell rings, and Chloe pouts at me, 'Oh no. I have to go.'

'Damn,' I say, trying not to sound like I'm looking foreword to it.

She steps right up close to me, and brings my head down so that it is just centimetres from hers, 'Come back tomorrow?'

'Sure,' and I pull away as fast as possible, seeing that she intends on kissing me. It's not like I don't take this job seriously, but I know how I would feel if I had to see Neriah kiss another guy. There is no way I would do that to her.

She giggles once more, and blows me a kiss as she turns around, flicking her hair, and walks towards the staff room. As soon as she disappears from sight, the girls come up to me. Isabel looks like she is having breathing troubles, and I just poke my tongue out at her. Neriah is about to move closer to me and give me a hug, and then seems to think better of it. I lean down, so I'm looking her in the eye.

'I love you,' I whisper.

She smiles, 'I love you more.'

I quickly brush a strand of hair off her face, 'See you at home.'

I turn to Isabel, 'The Tribunal knows about your vision. We have already done everything we can to prepare for it. Arkarian will brief you about it tonight.'

She nods, and they both walk off to their lockers.

As I am walking out of the school, I see Rob walking through the gates. He sees me and waves, his thoughts completely blocked to me. I reluctantly walk over.

'Hey mate,' he says.

'Hey. What ya doing here?' Knowing that he would never tell me the truth.

'The school cleaned out my daughters locker after she died,' my insides swell at the lack of emotion he is showing towards Rochelle's death, 'and they are going to let me go through that.'

I nod, and am about to walk past him, 'I spoke to your sister and her friend yesterday. They said you went out with her.' He doesn't say Rochelle's name, but I know who he is talking about.'

'That was a long time ago. I don't like to talk about it,' with that, I turn and walk away from him.

'You looked pretty close to that Neriah girl when you picked me up the other day,' he says slyly.

'We're just friends,' I turn around, glaring at him with golden eyes. He can't hold my gaze, and we both turn and go our separate ways. That is what we need him to believe for everything to work in our favour.

**What did u think? Good? Crap? Boring? Too short? Think Australian should have won against Italy? (the answer to that one is YES!)  
**

**REVIEW!**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating! Just been really busy (yes I do realize I use that excuse ALL the time) but honestly I have been and I haven't been getting much time to write! I'm trying, but I keep getting caught up in writing poems or short stories instead of this. Terribly sorry, but its true that the more reviews I get the more incentive I have to write!**

**ANYWAY this is the chapter that people who know my story love! THIS WAS CHAPTER 19 ON QUIZILLA! Lol I promised I'd get it up eventually! AND this is extra long :D**

**

* * *

**

Isabel 

While at our lockers, I see Janah, and go up to make conversation.

'Hey James. How's your first day going?' I have to seem normal around him. We don't want the Order to have any reason to suspect that he is one of us.

'It's okay I guess. A bit different from being home schooled, that's all.'

I grin, and pull Neriah up next to me, 'This is Neriah. She used to be home schooled too! Maybe you can talk about it sometime.'

He smiles at us both, and the bell rings, 'Maybe. See you guys round.' He walks off towards his next class.

Feeling much safer now that we know Janah is here looking after us, and that Matt is keeping an eye on the situation, we walk to our next class, where our feelings of safety greatly diminish. We have sport. Fortunately, this is one of our best subjects. Unfortunately, it happens to be one of the classes that Chloe is taking. No matter what we do, she finds something that either Neriah or I are doing wrong and punish us by making us run more laps or do push-ups and things like that. After the first three punishments or so, while Chloe's back is turned, I talk about this with Neriah.

'She's testing us. Trying to see how strong we are. Fake it. Pretend to get tired from now on.'

Neriah smiles and nods at me showing me she has understood. Chloe has heard our little conversation though, and asks us to run three laps around the gym. After the first lap, Neriah starts to slow a little, and has stopped by half way through the second, clutching her chest and wheezing. Chloe tells her to sit down and not to misbehave again. I last until the whole three laps, but have significantly slowed down, and am panting when I get back to the rest of the class. From what Mr Carter would have told the Order, I am extremely fit and physically strong, and therefore, she can now just assume that I haven't been continuing any sort of training since the final battle. Marcus, however, treated Neriah, like glass, and therefore, he never really had any knowledge on the full extent of Neriah's physical capabilities. She was able to simply make up her level of skill.

Chloe eyes us both suspiciously for the rest of the period, but doesn't punish us anymore. She does, however, still pick on us about every little thing we do. Since this period is a double, Ms Burgess comes in towards the end of the first period to see how Chloe is coping. She comes in just as Neriah and I are being yelled at for winning a game of soccer. Apparently it "wasn't a competitive game", and so we have to sit out for the next one.

As we walk towards the bench, Ms Burgess goes up to Chloe and starts talking, occasionally gesturing towards us. Chloe shrugs, and goes back to teaching the class. Unfortunately, Ms Burgess comes walking up to us. A nasty grin spread over her face.

'Mr Thallimar is here again. He has thought of a couple more things he would like to ask you girls. Please follow me,' and we both reluctantly follow her. This can't be good.

We pass a classroom of science students, and I see Janah inside. I catch his eye, and nod my head towards Ms Burgess, trying to let him know that we might be in danger. He nods his head so slightly that I would have missed it if I were not looking at him so intently.

I share a glance with Neriah to explain to her what just passed between Janah and I, and she just lets me know with eyes that she has understood. It might be my imagination, but I think I see a tint of bronze in them.

We enter Ms Burgess' office, to see Rob sitting at her desk going through a bunch of papers. Ms Burgess clears her throat, and he looks up, and stares at each myself and Neriah in turn.

After what seems like an age of holding Rob's gaze, he turns to Ms Burgess, 'Emily, please send Miss Gabriel back to her class. I will only need to talk to Isabel this time.'

I try not to let the fear show in my face, and I see Neriah reluctantly get shooed out of the office. She gives me a sympathetic look, but I can see the worry in her eyes as she shuts the door. Ripping my gaze from the door, I turn back to Ms Burgess and Rob, knowing exactly who they are, and what they are capable of. They don't know that though.

'So what is it you would like to know Mr Thallimar?' He smirks at me, and comes right up close. His hand comes up to the side of my face and slaps me. Hard.

Taken back by his hit, I stumble back onto the floor, and are about to pick myself back up again when his foot comes crashing down onto my stomach. Holding it there, he glares down at me.

'I would like to know what you and your friends are planning Miss Becket!' He emphasises on the word friends, and presses his foot harder into my abdomen. He must know that unless he moves his foot, I can't heal myself. I feel my internal organs getting crushed under the pressure, but make them keep going as I figure a way out of here.

'I don't know what you're talking about sir,' I lie, knowing that he has no way of knowing that I know who he is.

Ms Burgess takes a dagger from inside her boot, and holds it up to my throat, 'Do not lie to us girl. The Named! They must know about us by now! What are they planning?'

As much as I dislike the look of that dagger, I must not give away any of our plans, and certainly not my vision, 'I don't know what you are talking about. What do you mean know about you? Who are you?'

She digs the dagger into my upper arm, and leaves it there, not allowing me to heal it. Fortunately, because the dagger is plugging the wound, only a little blood escapes.

'You little brat! You killed Marcus!'

'And you and your little friends got rid of the Goddess and her army! Including Marduke!' Rob joined in, his boot digging into my stomach even more. I feel a slow trickle of blood come from where the heel of his shoe is pressing in.

'I don't know what you are talking about,' I say, emphasising every word.

Rob's eyes bore into me, as he removes his foot from my stomach and starts kicking me over and over again, calling me a whole string of foul words. I curl up into a ball, closing my eyes, trying to zone out of the pain for long enough to heal myself. He had pushed me over so that I am lying on the arm with the dagger, and it's ripping my arm open, and I slowly reach over and yank it out, still getting beaten my Rob's boots. He takes off his belt, and begins whipping me with it. Now I know how Rochelle felt when he would beat her. Now I know how Matt felt when my father used to beat him. Every time the belt comes into contact with my skin, a new stab of pain runs through my body, and before I have time to heal it, I get thrashed again and again with the belt. Skin and chunks of flesh get ripped apart and off my body with the force he is using.

I am partially finished healing my internal wounds from where I was stepped on, when I hear a knock at the door. Thankfully, Rob stops his rage for long enough to drag me behind Ms Burgess' desk, pick up the dagger, and hold it to my throat, indicating that if I make a single noise, he'll slice my throat.

'Come in,' sounds Ms Burgess' voice, but it sounds muffled. One on Rob's kicks got me in the head, and my sight and hearing is blurry. My head pounds in pain. It's almost too much to bear. I'm not sure if I am going to have enough energy to heal myself. I have to try though.

'Excuse me Emily, I'm on my break, and I just thought I would tell you that I had a conversation with Matt Becket today, and I think everything is going to plan,' I can just make out Chloe Campbell's voice. I am concentrating too hard on trying to heal myself that I don't notice her walking around the desk to see me huddled on the floor.

'Ah, so now we have his sister,' She remarks, laughing almost, 'what are you planning on doing with her?'

Its only then that I realize that they wont let me go now. I know too much I suppose. For a moment, I almost think that I am the woman in my vision. I can't be though. Wouldn't I have known my own body? Wouldn't Arkarian have said something? Neither him nor Matt would ever leave my side if they thought something would be happening to me. I'm sure that the woman wasn't me. But I know that this isn't good.

My body is almost fully healed now. I left a few wounds on the skin, so it wouldn't look like I had completely healed myself, but now I could hear properly, and I left my eyes closed, and body limp, to give the impression that I had passed out due to the pain.

Rob answers Chloe's question with a wickedness in his voice, 'We will stick our old plan. And take the girl too.'

I suppose this means they are going to take me into the underworld with the woman. Does this mean that what is in my vision might not happen, because they're plans have been changed? I unfortunately doubt it. My visions are seldom wrong before, as much as I wanted them to be. I never wanted Rochelle to die, but there was nothing we could do to change the future. Matt had said that Arkarian would brief us about what the Tribunal had said tonight. What if they had organised a rescue mission for this woman? What if I was part of the rescue team? Now what? Would they even realize I have been taken until it's too late?

A scary thought struck me. Why did they choose to take me instead of Neriah? If they don't know that Neriah is an immortal, then she would be the obvious choice to take. From what they know, she's weaker! Maybe they know more than we thought. Maybe they do know about Neriah. I try to think of any other reason for choosing me. I can't think of any.

'Do we really need her though? We are already luring Matt into the underworld to rescue his mother, why do we need her too?' The thoughts in my head stop churning. Mum! That's who was in my vision. I don't know why I didn't see it before! It explains everything.

Rob slaps Chloe, and she yelps in pain, 'Stupid girl. How do you think we are going to get Arkarian? The Goddess tried for _six hundred_ years to get rid of him! All we have to do is to get him into the underworld as well, and kill him while he is down there. The Goddess almost achieved once, but she was ignorant, and was more worried about getting information from him than killing him. We won't be repeating that mistake.'

I feel my blood run cold. They are going to use me and Mum as bait to kill Arkarian and Matt. Well, they are going to try. I can't imagine them being as naïve enough to not see through this obvious trap. I just hope that Arkarian is as wise as I know he is, and that Matt will listen to reason.

'Emily, help me, I'm going to take her through now. It has been a while since the wren were able to play with a mortal,' Rob scoops me into his arms, and I make sure my body remains limp and heavy so that he doesn't feel the need to beat me senseless again. I have a feeling I am about to need to conserve my strength. Unfortunately, just to make sure, Rob gives me one final thump to the head, and I black out.

Matt

I am meditating in my bedroom when Neriah comes running in, tears streaming down her cheeks. I carefully lower myself back down to the bed, and begin to try and calm her down. She is frantic, and her thoughts are a mess. I can't understand anything except that she is worried.

'What is it Neriah?' I ask, knowing that there must be a very good reason for her to get this worked up, 'What's wrong?'

She tries to explain, gasping for air, 'Is Isabel here?'

I shake my head, 'No,' unsure what Isabel has to do with this, 'I last saw her with you at school. Didn't you come home with her?'

She sinks to the floor, sobbing, 'Rob came back to school,' she tells me.

'I know, I saw him on my way out,' I start to get worried now, 'Why? What happened?'

She stops sobbing, and looks into my face, 'He wanted to see us again, but when we got to his office, they sent me away.' She looks away, unsure of what to say next.

I grab her by the shoulders, and make her look at me, 'Then what happened? Did Isabel tell you anything? What did he want?'

She just shakes her head, 'I haven't seen her since. I don't think she came out again.' With this, she breaks back into her sobs.

Frantically, I try to locate Isabel's thoughts, but aren't able to locate them. I scream out to Arkarian with my mind, and he appears in seconds beside Neriah and me. His violet eyes clouded with apprehension. He can clearly hear the thoughts bouncing through both Neriah and my heads.

'Can you locate Isabel's thoughts?' I ask him, trying to keep my voice steady.

He shakes his head, 'But she would be blocking them so that the Order doesn't overhear, right?' he asks, obviously worried.

We all nod, knowing that we might be overreacting, but Neriah tells him what happened today, and he almost explodes, 'What time was this?'

She shrugs, tears still making their way down her face, 'After lunch sometime. We had Chloe for PE, and then Ms Burgess came and wanted to see us both, but they sent me away as soon as I got there.'

I have never seen Arkarian so worked up, 'Then we have to find her! Now!'

I put a hand on his shoulder, 'We don't even know where to start looking. I want to find her just as much as you do, but we have to think about this carefully. If she is still alive,' I choke on the thought that she might not be, 'then they will want to use her as a trap for us. They will want us to get upset and frantic and come after her.'

He yanks himself out of my grip, 'I don't care! I'm _not_ going to lose her!'

I grab him, and make him look at me, his violet eyes meeting my golden, 'You need to keep calm. I don't like this anymore than you do. We can't just go after her though! We need a plan.'

He nods, tears running down his face, 'We don't even know where they've taken her though.'

Unfortunately, he's right. We don't even know if she is still even on earth.

'If they want us to find her, to trap us, then won't they let us know?' Neriah points out. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

'You're right.' A thought suddenly hits me! 'Arkarian, could Isabel be the woman in her vision?'

He just sadly shakes his head from side to side, 'I would have certainly recognised her. Maybe they will just take Isabel now instead.' His voice is calmer now, but his eyes are filled with worry and frustration.

'Have any of Isabel's visions been wrong before?' Neriah enquires.

'Not that I know of, and my father seemed convinced that what she saw was to play out. Perhaps this is just something else.'

'You mean just another way to lure us into the underworld and trap us?' Arkarian snaps.

'Yes Arkarian,' I say, trying to stay calm, 'they clearly want both you and me to go after them. Unfortunately, if Isabel is in the underworld with our mother, then we need to find someone else to go rescue them. She was a vital part of our rescue team,' I say the last part to Neriah, who has not yet been briefed on the happenings with the Tribunal last night.

'I'll go!' She offers, and I almost laugh. Almost.

'You were already going,' I tell her, 'They know that someone with immortal powers will have to go to open the rift. Since they don't know that you have immortal powers, they wont be expecting you to go. To add to that, you can open a rift anywhere, using the gift King Richard gave you.'

'What if they haven't taken her to the underworld? What if they just try to get information out of her, and when they don't need her anymore…' He trails off, his voice cracking, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

I pull him into an awkward hug, and he sobs on my shoulder for a minute before gaining his composure.

'Get everyone to my chambers immediately. We need to have a meeting,' and he uses his wings and leaves. I am about to run down stairs to get Jimmy and Shaun, and to contact Ethan when I notice Neriah. She hasn't moved, and there are still a few silent tears sneaking out of her eyes.

I turn back, and bring her into my arms softly, 'It's going to be okay sweetheart. She's going to be alright.' She gives be a squeeze and lets go. I give her a quick kiss, and take her hand as we go to find the others.

* * *

**Pretty please review! I got quite a few for the last chapter … which was great :D keep it up!**

**Any constructive criticism? Suggestions? Let me know what you want to happen and I will see if I can work something into my intricate plot!**

**AND still no one has found the flaw! And I'm getting so close to revealing it… I want SOMEONE to find it!**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG it's only FOUR more chapters till the BIG EVENT! Lol something terribly exciting happens in four chapters time. You still wont know what the "flaw" is… that wont come for a while, but this is BIG. For those who have read the story on quizilla, it is the chapter that comes after what you would have read! Anyway, it is really hard for me to write because of having to capture emotion and character traits that aren't really explored in the books. So the next few chapters will be a bit slower in coming out so that I can work on the really good bits.**

**

* * *

**

Isabel

Even before I open my eyes I can feel the dark and eerie feeling of the underworld. There isn't a place in my body that doesn't ache, and I soon realize that I can't move without every muscle in me objecting. Only one eye is opening, and I discover that the other is sealed shut by blood and swelling. Concentrating, I discover that I have several internal injuries, not to mention one of my legs has been broken in several places. My head is what hurts the most, and I am finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate enough to heal myself. My mind is running haywire. Thoughts of what is happening to me, and what might happen to me keep barging their way through to the front of my mind. Not to mention thoughts of everyone back home, especially mum. I hope that Arkarian and Matt protect her so that she doesn't have to endure spending time in this awful place.

However, my visions are seldom wrong. Everything tends to play out exactly the way I see it. I just hope that she is brought somewhere close to me so that I can heal her if she needs it. A small voice in the back of my brain reminds me that I am having trouble healing myself at the moment, let alone anyone else. From the feel of my body, the wren have already had a go at me. Knowing the wren, however, I have a feeling they will be back before long. I just hope that they will keep me alive to lure Matt and Arkarian down here.

With my mind, I scream out that I don't want to be found. As much as I hate being stuck down here, with only my death in front of me, I hate the thought of Arkarian and Matt being killed down here just because they came after me. Unfortunately, even if they can hear my thoughts, I very much doubt that they will obey them. I remember a time when Neriah didn't want to be rescued, and we didn't exactly listen to her then. They won't listen to me now.

I sit up, leaning on something hard behind me. I don't know where I am, because there is absolutely no light, therefore not allowing me to see a thing, even with my extended vision. Pulling myself up, I feel my left lag drag, and I know that it's severely broken. I reach down, and clenching my teeth, I reset the bones. It is a painful ordeal, but the pain lessens once I have finished. Using the very small amount of strength that I can muster, I repair a few of the torn muscles in my legs. I hope that if I have to, I'll be able to make a run for it, and then if a rescue mission comes, I can lead them away from the trap.

I hope.

Now trying to work on my internal injuries, I feel heat emit from the ground. It's solid and thick, but it is defiantly warm. The underworld is usually cold. Freezing in fact. There must be someone below me, with a fire going, or some other form of heat. I wonder whether I am in some sort of building, or more likely, a series of underground caverns. The thought sends chills through my body, despite the warmth, because I remember what is kept in the underground caverns of the underworld.

Demons.

Matt

Neriah and I arrive at the mountain last. She had finally calmed down a little, with some reassurance from me. I must admit, it is hard to keep a level head when my little sister has just been taken into the darkest and most evil of the realms.

Sitting in the octagonal room on Arkarian's stools are Jimmy, Shaun, Ethan, and Dillon, and Arkarian is pacing around the room, unable to keep still. Two more stools materialize, and Neriah and I take them, our hands still clasped together. No one is speaking much. Ethan's a wreck, and Shaun appears to be trying to comfort him. I look around, and try to remember happier times when there were ten of us sitting in this room. Not seven.

Arkarian stops his pacing, only to turn to us, violet eyes surrounded by red, and practically yells at us, 'What are we going to do? Are we going to sit around here and do nothing, and wait for Coral to be taken as well?' I feel anxiety fill my stomach at the thought of both my sister and mother being gone.

No one seems to know where to look. None of us have ever seen him this worked up. Arkarian was always the calm one, the one always in control. Neriah is the one to finally speak up.

'It's a trap! We can't just barge in there, weapons in our hands, expecting to walk away with her without a scratch! That's just what they want us to do. We would be playing right into their hands, and Isabel wouldn't want us all to get killed to save her.' We all know that Neriah has a point, but I'm not sure if we are accepting of it.

'So we just leave her there to get beaten to death by the wren or demons?' Ethan asks quietly.

'You know we wouldn't do that. I wouldn't be able to live my life knowing I had done that to my sister,' I tell the room, 'What Neriah means is that we need to have a plan. We need to out-smart the Order and get Isabel back without any casualties.'

'We don't even know where they've taken her,' adds Shaun.

Silence overtakes the room once more, everyone wondering what on earth we are going to do. After what seems like a few hours, Arkarian lifts his head up, eyes still red from crying, and full of anguish.

'We could wait till Coral gets taken, and follow them,' we are all surprised by this. Not only that it's a smart move, but that it was Arkarian who suggested it. He should be the last person who wants Isabel to be down there, in the dark, with only her thoughts and fears to keep her company.

'It's a good idea,' comments Jimmy, 'but we don't know how long it will take for them to capture her. Are we really willing to leave Isabel down there indefinitely just so we can follow them?'

Murmurs of disagreement fill the room, and people begin to discuss this with people sitting around them. Except Arkarian, who has gone back to being silent. Suddenly a noise brings everyone out of their conversations, and staring at the materializing shape in the entrance of the room. I stand up, ready to fight whoever, or whatever, is appearing in our meeting, and the others do the same.

It only takes a spilt second however, for me to stop worrying and go over and welcome them. It's Janah, my father's personal servant, who was sent to the school today to watch over the girls. He looks only slightly different to how I saw him last, but it is still definitely him. The others, with the exception of Neriah, still look mildly shocked, and I almost laugh as I lead him into the area. Almost.

'This is Janah. He is Dartemis' assistant,' I say to the others. They all mumble and nod their heads in agreement.

I hear people's thoughts on why he has come here, but before anyone has time to voice these, Janah speaks up, 'I'm here about Isabel.'

In those four words, he has the whole rooms eyes' on his, and he remains silent for a moment, soaking in the atmosphere, and thinking on how he is to word what he is going to tell us.

He takes a breath, and begins, 'I was in art when Isabel and Neriah were being taken with Ms Burgess. Isabel caught my eye to let me know what was going on, but there was nothing I could do right away. I was convinced that they would be okay, as they had been in a room with these people before and come out without a scratch, but kept my eyes open all the same. When I saw Neriah coming back out of the office, and the worried look on her face, I decided to do something. I asked the teacher if I could be excused, and ran as fast as I could to the bathrooms. From there, I used my wings to get into the office, but unable to use invisibility like Matthew and Arkarian were able to do, I simply kept myself levitating so that I was practically lying on the ceiling. The human eye generally doesn't look above its own height, and therefore, I was rather safe. In any case, Robert and Emily were too busy trying to get information out of Isabel –'

'Did they hurt her?' cut in Arkarian.

Janah's eyes fill with regret, 'They did. She was beaten, whipped, stabbed, and they know about her healing powers, so they were making it as hard as possible for her to heal herself. She didn't give in though. She claimed to know nothing.'

Arkarian's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to lose control again, and kept his face straight, his eyes the only indication of his internal trauma. I felt a lump rise in my own throat and fought to keep it down, knowing that there would be no hope of us helping Isabel if we all fell apart. Neriah gripped my hand tighter, and her thoughts showed me that she was feeling guilty about leaving Isabel alone.

_You had no choice. No one blames you._

She turns her eyes to me and gives me a weak smile, and turns back to Janah as he continues with his story, 'Chloe Campbell walked in at one stage, and asked what they were intending on doing with Isabel. They are still planning on taking your mother,' he says to me, 'into the underworld, and Isabel was just a bonus for them, and they were planning on taking her too.'

I hear Arkarian groan, remember what happened to him when he was taken into the underworld by the Order. I remember too. It wasn't pretty.

The room is completely silent except for Arkarian's obvious discomfort, and Janah continues, 'While they were talking, Isabel was healing herself as best as she could, but it was clear that the beating took a lot out of her. She deliberately left some of her outer wounds unhealed, so that they wouldn't notice what she was doing. She kept her body in a position so that it looked like she had passed out. They weren't fooled however, and she got one final whack in the head and became unconscious.'

I see Ethan finally crack and a single tear rolls down to the tip of his nose. I want to cry myself, but can't. If I lose control, then I won't be able to think straight on how to get her back.

'Rob picked Isabel up, but Chloe spoke up saying that people would be suspicious if they saw him just walking out with an unconscious student in his arms. She got a full slap to the face, and they told her that they aren't that stupid. I must admit, I was wondering the same thing myself. Emily opened a secret panel in the side of the office, and they disappeared into a tunnel. Chloe watched them disappear and then ran off, probably back to class.'

'Did you follow them?' I can't help but blurt out.

He gives a nod in my direction, indicating that he did, but to let him continue on with his story, 'I gave them a minute or so started to follow them. I made sure I was far enough behind so that they wouldn't suspect I was there. At one stage I think Isabel was beginning to stir, and so they had to stop and beat her again. It was horrible to watch. But eventually they stopped, picked her up again, and Rob picked her up and kept going. Emily said something about having to get back to school, and I had to hide in a small niche in the rock walls so she didn't see me. It was so close, and I thought at one stage that she was going to turn to her left and see me. Fortunately, her mobile rang, and so she had to answer, and was distracted going past me. It felt like forever though, and I was afraid she would hear my heart beating. Once I was sure she was gone, I kept following Rob, but I had to run for a while to catch up to him. By the time he reached the end of the tunnel, we must have been walking for over an hour. He flung Isabel over his shoulder, and began to climb up a ladder. He must be incredibly fit to be able to carry her for that long, and then to take her up the ladder. It would have been at least twenty metres high.'

Dillon mentioned something about the ruthless training that all members of the Order have to go through, both physically and mentally. I didn't hear much of it though. My mind was more concerned with the condition that Isabel must have been in for her to remain unconscious for that amount of time. Neriah beside me hears my thoughts, which I had mistakenly forgotten to screen, and grips my hand tighter.

'Once they had gone from sight I climbed up the ladder myself and was surprised to find ourselves outside the fortress.'

I hear Neriah's sharp intake of breath, and wonder as well why there would be a tunnel leading from the school to her old house. If you could call it a house. As far as we knew, no one had been there since Marduke attacked it over a year ago.

'The fortress itself is still in ruins. You can still see where Jimmy boarded up all of the windows and doors, and where the crystal dome has left shards all over the gardens. Rob carefully stepped over all the rubble and took Isabel into what remains of the house. I wanted to follow, but it would be too easy to get caught or seen. A few minutes later, Rob came back out of the house by himself.'

'You just left her there?' Ethan practically screams at Janah.

'I had no other choice Ethan,' he replies calmly, 'we need to devise a plan to rescue her. We know that they were planning on taking her to the underworld, and it was clear that they weren't about to that very second. I came straight here afterwards, knowing that we might still have a chance to save her before she is taken.'

Arkarian and Ethan both jump to their feet at once, and I almost do the same.

'Wait. We can't just barge in there and take her back. What if this too is a trap?'

'Isabel risked everything to rescue me once. I have to do the same for her,' Arkarian bluntly points out, recalling when Isabel, Ethan and I went into the underworld to rescue him from Marduke and Lathenia.

'But that doesn't mean she wasn't a little bit careful,' I almost smile remembering how headstrong Isabel was when we went to rescue Arkarian.

'Then we'll be careful Matt. We promise,' it's Ethan's turn to try and con me into it.

I sigh, 'Fine.'

* * *

**Yes? Reviews please!**

**And if anyone is as obsessed as I am with this trilogy, go to **** It's the best Marianne Curley forum around, so please join:D thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay first things first**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING. Lol I'm lazy and have been experiencing writers block which I'm too lazy to overcome. BUT people just keep reviewing which makes me feel guilty and I can't handle guilt. SO without further ado … (what is 'ado' and why isn't there any more of it?) I give you chapter 17!**

**  
**

Isabel

I must have passed out again, because I wake up and now I am in a different room. I am confused. I find it hard to believe that a room like this could possibly be in the underworld. I am in my bedroom, lying in my own bed. Looking around, I see that everything seems to be exactly the way I left it.

While I am still trying to figure out why I am in my bedroom, the door creaks open. Instead of seeing my hallway though, and mum's room across that, I see only darkness. Maybe the lights are all off and it's the middle of the night. Or maybe not. Because of the darkness, complete darkness, I can't see if there is anyone standing there. I try to sit up, but it is now that I remember my injuries. I half prop myself up on my pillow, but my sixth sense is going crazy, and my eyes flick continually to the open door. I can't see anyone there, but I can feel them. It's an evil presence.

'Hello?' My voice is croaky, and I start to cough.

I hear a laugh from the darkness, but no one answers. The sound sends a spasm down my back, which in turn sends pain shooting through me. It isn't the fact that the laugh sounds so evil, but that it sounds so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

Suddenly I hear a lot of banging and screaming. For a moment I'm afraid, but as I listen harder I hear, very muffled, a yell. It sounds like Ethan.

My heart begins to race, and I cry out with my thoughts that I'm here. At the very instant though, a man steps out of the darkness and into my room. I stare completely shocked. He is the last person I ever expected to see here. He is looking at me with dark cold eyes, not at all like I remembered them. He just laughs at my obvious confusion. It's the same laugh.

I open my mouth to scream. To make any sort of noise, but he covers the distance between us, and places his hand over my mouth, applying too much pressures on my already badly bruised face. He chuckles softly, as if trying not to be heard by anyone but me.

'I thought you had the gift to bear pain,' he says, and its only then that I remember. It was one of the gifts I got at my initiation. The thought that my injuries are therefore worse than I first thought, worries me.

I hear them again. This time it is Arkarian's voice, speaking straight to my heart. It's so clear, him calling my name, they must be close.

Any hope I had of being rescued however disappears as the curtains are drawn back to show a doorway or sorts. It reminds me of the rift into the underworld. He just smiles at me, and begins to tie my legs and arms with a rope. I try to struggle against him, but I am still too weak and he is much too strong. He always has been.

A gag tied around my mouth, and a slap to the face, and I am being dragged towards the window. My sixth sense is going wild, and my whole body is frozen with fear. I'm not sure if I want to be in the underworld with him. I scream out in my thoughts once more, for them not to come after me.

A moment before I am pulled through the rift, the world goes into slow motion. Arkarian runs into the room, his eyes are full of fear and worry. Something that I'm not used to seeing in him. My eyes fill with tears, and I see his do the same. Ethan runs into the room too, both of them powerless to stop what is happening.

Matt is the last into the room, I see him glimpse my captor, and his eyes open wide. It is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

Matt

We use our wings to get the fortress. I wasn't sure about this, since Neriah has recently gained hers, but we all got there in one piece. Physically anyway. Mentally we aren't in the best state, but I remember that it was similar when we lost Arkarian too. And Rochelle.

I explain to Neriah and Ethan what we are going to do. Like I did when I rescued Neriah from Lathenia's palace, Neriah takes me through the whole house with her mind, while I search for Isabel.

It takes a while, it's a big house, and all I can see is rubble and rubbish. It appears that there have been looters going through and taking everything of value they could find. I keep these thoughts closed off from Neriah, because neither her nor her mother ever got to go back and take anything.

After what seems like an age, the only thing I find is a room that doesn't exist. Neriah's memory of it isn't there anymore. I explain to the others what it is, and that the Order may have used some sort of barrier to block the room. We all agree to check it out, and wing our way into the entrance hall, so as not to risk the door making a noise. Once inside, Neriah's eyes fill with tears at what was once her beautiful home. I take her had gently in mine, and we all start to walk towards the room where I suspect Isabel to be if she's in this house, in the world, at all. Arkarian hears these thoughts, and shoots me a glare that freezes my blood. I have never seen him this way.

We quietly climb up a flight of stairs on our left, me leading the way, followed by Arkarian, Ethan and Neriah. Ethan trips and swears. Loudly. I turn to shush him, but he has already covered his mouth.

_Oops, sorry._

I turn back and concentrate on climbing the stairs. There are so many, and it's no longer a wonder that Neriah has such a nice figure. She hears these thoughts and gives me a playful slap. I just wink at her. I hear muffled footsteps above me, and then Isabel's thoughts screaming out to us.

_I'm here! I'm here!_

Arkarian and Neriah hear it as well. Ethan looks confused at our sudden pace change. We are all now running up the stairs as fast as we can. I turn and, quietly, quickly explain. He begins to run too.

There are more footsteps, and Arkarian yells out, 'Isabel!'

I warn him with my thoughts, but he just keeps running. He is far ahead now, Ethan following him, then me, Neriah bringing up the rear. We come to the door. The room that no longer exists in the way that Neriah remembered it. Akarian tries to force the door, but it doesn't budge. Ethan pushes his way to the front to try, but even with his knack of using his skill of animation, it doesn't open. I am pushing them aside when we hear Isabel's thoughts once more.

_Don't come after me._

I ignore her. Logically, this is a trap to get us. But this is my little sister, and logic just doesn't come into it. Besides, she would do the same for me. She did it when Marduke took my mortal body through time.

_Open._

One thought and the door swings open. Arkarian shoves me aside and runs in, I can already see tears forming in his violet eyes, glinting in the soft light. He stops just inside the doorway. The tears trickle, and I can see his eyes full of pain. Before I can rush in to see for myself, Ethan barges in, and stops too. I push them both aside and my eyes widen to see who is holding Isabel. It's been a long time, but there is no mistaking that face. The face that still haunts my dreams. I make to go and pull her from his grasp, determined not to let him hurt her. Ironic really. Before I move more than a step, both of them vanish into a rift on the wall. Arkarian and I both run to the rift, and we just make it through before it disappears completely.

**Boo ya! The cliffhangers queen is BACK IN TOWN! There was a bit more that I just decided to cut out so that you will have to think really hard to figure out who Isabel's kidnapper is. **

**And in just two chapters I will rock all of your comfy little worlds!**

**Please review! And message me if there's anything you don't understand. Thank you! **

**x0x**

**Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

**yes its been a while. but pestering me is the way to my heart! the more people that PM and complain about me not updating, the more i write. its really an odd anomaly, but oh well. chapter 18 is here anyway! **

* * *

Isabel 

I clench my eyes shut as we make the transition through the worlds. I land hard on the ground. I had forgotten how cold and dark this place was. I almost think that I have forgotten to open my eyes, but I blink a few times and nothing changes. Even with my gift of sight, I can see almost nothing. Every single part of my body aches. There is no sign of my captor, so I take this opportunity to attempt to heal myself again. I am done with the last of my internal injuries and broken legs by the time someone grabs me sharply by the arm. I wish I had thought of healing that too. My elbow is dislocated, and has just been pulled out of place again. I hold back a scream and close my eyes as he drags me, and concentrate on healing it. It doesn't make a difference with my eyes closed anyway. I do begin to shiver though. Last time I came to the underworld I had a big thick coat provided by Lady Arabella. I wish more than anything that I had that now. Well, almost anything. Tears sting my eyes, and almost freeze, as I think about the look on Arkarian's face as he saw me getting taken. I ache with wanting to hold him and to put life back into those beautiful eyes.

It is clear that there is a definite destination for me. He doesn't slow up once, and there is purpose in every step. If he can feel the cold, he doesn't let on. I wish he would at least loosen his grip on my arm. I can't fully heal while he is gripping that tight, and I practically have to run to stop him from dislocating it again.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask him, no trace of my fear in my voice.

'Don't ask questions sweetheart, just keep up,' I almost gag on the kindness in his voice. I know it's fake charm as he brings the back of his hand crashing across my badly beaten face. I hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be hugging me and telling me over and over again how sorry he is for everything he has ever done. For everyway that he has hurt Matt and me. Sorry for never being there. I hear a small gasp from somewhere behind me, and turn around. I feel my stomach drop as I can see a vague outline of a tall person. At least I hope it's a person. My eyesight is finally slowly adjusting to the impossible dark. I think he must have some sort light source, because I can't see if there is no light at all. The moon isn't up, and neither of us has a torch, so maybe he just has a glowing watch or something. Even light that diminished would mean I would have some sight. The figure doesn't move, although I think there might be two of them, and I slowly drag my eyes back to my captor, dragging me across this barren land.

After several hours of walking, sometimes jogging, sometimes falling, through the darkness, we stop. My entire body is shaking with cold. Even with the constant movement, every centimetre of me is shivering, and my teeth are chattering so hard I think they might grind away. I am thrown to the ground, and lie there trying to control my spasms of cold and hug my knees to my chest. I feel horrible. I am dying of thirst and my mouth is dry and it hurts to swallow. My stomach keeps making noises in protest to the lack of food. I don't know how long is has been since I was taken to Rob and Ms Burgess, because I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but it must have been a while. A water bottle is thrust into my frozen fingers. I gratefully, but slowly, drink about half the bottle. I hand it back regretfully, but knowing that this journey might take a while, I don't want to drink all of it now. I remember only too well what the lakes here contain. We rest for another ten minutes or so. I concentrate once more, and by the time my wrist is pulled once again, my body is fully healed. We start off once more, and I take a look behind me, remembering the footsteps I swore I heard earlier. It may just be my imagination, but I think I can still see two figures somewhere behind me. I only wish I were a truthseer, but I extend my thoughts anyway.

_Hello?_

One of the figures walks a bit further, so that I can see them better. I almost gasp at the sight of Arkarian, but he puts his finger to his lips indicating for me to be quiet. He moves that finger towards me and spins it around, motioning for me to turn back around. I do as he says, seeing fierce determination in those violet eyes brimming with love. Tears sting the back of my own brown eyes as I turn back to my father, dragging me once more through this hell.

Matt

Dartemis taught me not long ago how to remain impartial to heat and cold. I am so incredibly glad now. I remember how freezing the underworld is, and the sound of Arkarian's shivers beside me are a chilling reminder. No pun intended. I can't worry about him right now though. My eyes are locked on the image of my little sister being towed along by the man who made me swear to protect her. In anger, my eyes flash gold. I realize that this allows some light into the world of perpetual darkness, but I'm not concerned with this at the moment. If anything, it means that Isabel's sight will be greatly increased.

She tries to talk to him, but he gives a sickly sweet reply and hits her. I can't help by cry out in anguish. It is only a small cry, but Isabel has heard it. She turns around, and I stand very still, torn between wanting to remain unseen, and rushing to her aid. He never hit her. He loved her. Adored her. I was the one he would beat. I was the one he didn't want. I may never have liked him, but I at least respected that he cared for his own child. Arkarian almost runs after her, fists clenched in rage. I put out an arm to stop him, as much as I wish we could tear her from the arms of this monster.

_Not yet. Let's just watch._

_I can't stand here! I have told you before, I would rather put a knife in my own chest than see her get hurt!_

_I know! Don't think that I love her any less than you do. Don't think that my heart doesn't break seeing…him… do this to her. _

He glares at me, a glance fully informing that though he doesn't personally like my decision, concedes that I'm right. I now regret not granting Isabel the gift of truthseering. I know I have to be careful with my powers, and not simply enhance people's abilities just because they are my friends, or sister in this case. However, not being a truthseer in a situation like this is a serious disadvantage. Sure, we can hear her thoughts, but we can't communicate information to her. I don't want her thinking that we are just letting _him_ take her away like this.

We trudge through the underworld as silently as possible for the next few hours, always making sure we keep a safe distance from Isabel and…him. I know my sister is super fit, but from what Janah told us, she's had a rough day, and I'm not sure if she can keep this up for much longer. She trips over at one stage, and he doesn't even slow down, his hand still grasping her wrist. She has to get up fast to avoid being dragged through the dirt. From then on I notice a slight limp, but it is much longer before they take a break.

Arkarian and I stop to catch our breaths not too far behind them. We set off again just as they do, but Isabel hears us. She turns around and calls out to us with her thoughts. I can't stop Arkarian this time. He walks closer so that she can see him. It is enough for her, and I see her eyes well up with tears. She turns back and begins to walk with more purpose. I steal a glance at Arkarian's face and see that his eyes are tear filled too. We keep walking.

* * *

**yes okay you were all right and you all guessed that it was her father. but dont worry, the twist will be coming soon and i will be able to shout from the roof tops that you will all be wrong! HAHAHA **

**anyway, im going to queensland tomorrow...yay, sunny warm beaches woot! but i will take my laptop and get lots of writing done while im there so i can update as soon as i get back!**

**xx katie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I don't really have any good excuses. Only the usual – school, exams, tests, projects… but if you want to blame anyone, blame him. Yes there is a him whose fault it all is. Blame him and his new freaking girlfriend. So there!**

* * *

Isabel

We finally stop, and I double over trying to catch my breath. His hand comes under my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. He smiles, and my stomach turns and I think about spitting in his face. But before I have the chance to react, he gets me hard with a left hook and I feel my head spin. I hit the ground and I pass out.

I wake up, not knowing how much time has past. There is no day or night, no way of knowing whether it has been hours, days, or even weeks. I am hungry, that is all I know, and my head is spinning. I close my eyes, and relieve the stabbing behind my eyes, but I am low on strength. I try to move my limbs, but I am tied down. I try to scream, but my mouth has been taped closed. My thoughts cry.

Somehow, they know I am awake. I am surrounded by wren who begin to circle me, running into one another occasionally with their wings. Their soft voices make my ears ring, and I clamp my eyes shut as an attempt to block everything out. They snap back open the moment I remember that Arkarian and Matt had come after me. I swirl my hear around looking around the room, past the wren, somehow thinking that if I stare hard enough, that they will miraculously appear. They don't.

The wren begin to laugh and come closer. A few of them have weapons, and I am whipped, hit, beat, slapped and thumped with all of the might they possess. Even with my gift to bear pain, I can't avoid the silent tear that rolls down my bloodstained cheek. I am too weak to heal myself, and my injuries are too extensive. I try to lift my head to take a look at myself, which would lessen the amount of strength required to begin the healing, but a wren gets to my face first, slamming my eye shut with a sharp metal object.

'Enough!' A harsh female voice cuts through the blood roaring in my ears and the taunts of the wren around me, 'I gave you strict instructions. Get out now!'

From what I can see, they all hang their disproportioned heads, and half-walk, half-fly out of the room, leaving the woman and me alone. I can't see her. She is standing somewhere behind me, and I can't turn from my position tied down to the table. She sighs, and walks around me, tutting.

'My poor dear, what have they done to you,' its not a question. I don't answer. A trickle of blood runs down from the crown of my head, over the tape covering my mouth, to the tip of my chin. She almost chuckles.

'I am sorry, let me fix that,' she covers the ground between us in a step, and with soft cold fingertips, gently pulls the tape off my mouth. I wiggle my jaw a little, and give the lady a weak smile.

'What is your name sweetie?' Her voice is gentle and kind, and her eyes pour compassion into me. Her left hand rubs circles around her stomach, as if she is in pain.

'Isabel,' I manage to croak. She simply nods, looking thoughtful. She doesn't move though, and I wonder if she realizes I am slowly bleeding to death. She grips her left hand into a fist as if in personal agony, but continues rubbing her abdomen.

'Could you please untie me?' my voice comes out as a whisper, but I know she has heard me. She gives me a slight smile and walks around the room, running her hand along the wall, acting as if I hadn't spoken.

'You're going to die here. They aren't going to come rescue you,' I glare at her with my eyes. One brown and in pain, the other closed up and covered with blood.

'Who are you?' voice cracking.

'Who you could only dream of being. For the past half century I have been waiting. For the past two years I have been waiting for you. I, Isabel, am your worst nightmare.'

Despite the seriousness of this situation, it's a pretty corny line and I would laugh if I could. I also have no idea who this woman is. I can only hope it isn't some strange reincarnation of Lathenia.

'You don't know that they aren't coming to rescue me!' I try to give my tone as much anger as possible.

'Oh I do my sweet. I do. I will leave you for a time now,' she says, walking back behind me. That must be where the door is. I hear it swing open, and close. Less than a second later, it opens again, and I hear her speak again.

'Don't try anything stupid Isabel. You are going to die, accept it, and let your friends grieve your loss.'

The door slams harder this time, and two tears fall down my cheek this time. One for each of my rescuers. I told them I didn't want them coming after me. If anything happens to them, I will never forgive myself. I believe that's too many corny lines in one day. I close my eyes and try to visualise my wounds. I don't get too far before the darkness overcomes me in swirls of coldness.

Matt

When he hits her, she falls the ground and doesn't get up. My immortal blood starts to simmer, and I can't hold it in anymore. After the years of hurting me, he left, and now has come back to hurt Isabel. I just can't take it. I run towards her father faster than any mortal, and my clenched fist collides with his stomach and I force my power into him. My intent is to kill, but either my conscious is too strong, or he simply pulls away too fast, before hitting me in the nose. I feel it bleed, but I am not concerned about my own safety right now. I will survive. I will always survive. I am startled to see him giving Arkarian a strange look, but think nothing of it.

I go to hit him again, but he ducks and kicks me in the groin. I double over in instinct, and in a second my head snaps back up to notice them both gone. I turn to Arkarian to see him on his knees, head in hands, cradling it, as if in pain. I place a hand on his shoulder, and feel him trembling. He looks up at me, and I am troubled to see his eyes dark and determined.

'We have to hurry,' he says, fierce purpose in his voice.

I open my mouth to ask him why, but he has already gotten up and started to run. I don't bother to ask why he knows where to go. I just follow.

We run for what seems like days, but what I know to only be a couple of hours. I almost slam right into Arkarian when he comes to a complete stop. He looks up and I do the same. My jaw drops at the sight. Over two hundred metres above the ground, there is a crystal palace. The blood red moon begins its slow orbit over the underworld, and gives the castle an eerie glow.

'Carry me up,' Arkarian says, as passion filled violet eyes meet mine. I shake my head at him in confusion.

'I don't under–'

'Shape shift into something big enough to carry me up,' He interrupts me, clearly irritated at my ignorance, before I even get to finish the thought.

I'm still not sure I understand completely where this is all going, but seeing him look this strong, I don't question him. I rack my brain for a creature able to get up the palace, yet carry a man as well.

One thought. _Eagle._

My body begins to shorten, hairs lengthen and become feathers. My nose sharpens and extends, my eyes become beady, yet retain their gold tinge. That, and the fact that I am now far bigger than a natural eagle, is the only indication that I was once human. I spread my immense wings and do a wide lap of our surroundings before swooping down and clasping Arkarian's broad shoulders in between my talons.

We climb higher and higher into the air, towards the now shining crimson palace. The wrought iron gates remind me of Lathenia's palace in Athens, but I push the thoughts to the back of my head. Lathenia is dead. We all watched her die. I place Arkarian back down past the gates, and resume my human form.

Before I have a chance to ask him what is going on, he sets off towards the front doors. I have to run to catch up with him, and we both come to a stand still in front of the huge doors before us. They are made of wood, very unlike the crystal walls, and intricate patterns are carved into them. They are at least three times higher than myself, and at least three metres wide. I look towards Arkarian for some sort of direction. He seems to know what he's doing.

Without even meeting my eyes, the doors creak open just enough to let us through. I would give anything to know what is going on in Arkarian's head at the moment, but his thoughts are completely screened. I am wary about entering this place without any knowledge about it, but I know enough. My sister is in there.

We enter what appears to be a foyer. Something is strange about this place but I just can't put my finger on it. The walls, floor, and roof are all made of crystal, and then moonlight can just be seen above us, giving the room a red tinge. It's ghostly.

'The walls reflect light,' Arkarian says simply, and now I realize why it's strange. It's light. Almost like day. I look for a source, but what Arkarian says seems to be true. It isn't coming from anywhere. It just is, and it's bouncing off the walls. While I am scanning the entire palace for some sign of my sister, or her father, Arkarian just stands in the middle of the foyer. Calm anger is plainly written across his face.

'It's about time,' a quiet, unfamiliar voice splits the silence, echoing around the crystal hall. I spin around, trying to determine who is speaking. Like the light however, it seems to come from nowhere. It just is.

Arkarian doesn't even flinch, 'Show yourself.' His voice is calm and composed, almost as if he knew what to expect. Almost as if he knew whom it was. Almost.

'You are not the one who should be giving commands Arkarian,' I am startled. Both of us are heavily screening our thoughts, so how does this voice know his name?

'Stop playing games! Where is Isabel?' I detect a slight tone of fury in his steady voice.

'Anxious to see your little lady again are you? Fine then!'

Both Arkarian and I turn to see a door on our right. It swings open. Like everything else in this unexplainable fortress, it does it on its own. As it continues to open, old rusty hinges squeaking, it reveals a dark room. I can't see anything past the door. Taking a flaming torch, that seems to have been there eternally, I follow Arkarian into the room, looking over my shoulder as if to see our anonymous guest.

The door slams behind us, yet Arkarian doesn't even flinch. The torch goes out, and my eyes take a minute to adjust back to the darkness. It isn't quite as dark as the underworld is usually, as a red shadow is cast across half of the room. My stomach drops at what meets my eyes. Arkarian is kneeling on the floor, his lean hands clutching something I just can't quite make out.

A strangled cry comes from somewhere close, and I whip a dagger out from my boot before I realize that it came from Arkarian. Concerned, I kneel down beside him. I cannot describe the emotion that comes over me. Complete and utter heartbreak at what lies before me. I drag my bright golden eyes away, and my energy beings to surge. My blood boils, and the walls begin to shake. Fragments of the roof begin to fall down around me.

'Stop,' Arkarian's quiet little voice penetrates my searing emotions. Something in me registers that he must be using his thoughts as well, as I cannot hear anything past the blood roaring in my ears. 'Let's just get out of here.'

I don't know what is going on. I just want to curl up in a corner and cry until the pain goes away. But I know this pain will never go away. Never. Arkarian is right. We should just go home.

I concentrate the chaos in my mind into forming a rift back to our realm. It takes at least ten minutes. My mind and emotions are a complete wreck. A small opening appears, and with my bare hands, I tear it open large enough for us all to fit through.

Then I stand back, and watch Arkarian with his clouded violet eyes depressed and empty, as he carries the lifeless body of my sister, my little sister, his soul mate, back to earth.

* * *

**OMG. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Sorry, I'm really sorry to everyone who loves Isabel (including myself). You'll just have to see what happens now… **

**And no that was not the big twist. It was a twist yes, but not the big one. People need to re-read the Named to realize that someone is not who they seem…**

**Tee hee yes I'm evil…. **

**AND to add to my evilness I have NO idea when I will be able to update again. I have exams next week, and then work and stuff. Boooring. **

**Yet in the mean time… if you want something to read… go to your library or bookstore or whatever and get Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman. And then books 2 and 3… sooo good. **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Look, I'm really sorry about Isabel. But I have the next billion chapters already written… so for those of you giving me suggestions about bringing her back… I'm not using them. if she does come back it will be of my own doing (not giving into pressure) and if she doesn't you will all have to get over it :P **

**Terribly sorry.**

**So this is just a short update cos I love you all so much for reviewing the last chapter so much :D I will update some more later on…. But you will have to accept that everything is going to be in Matt's P.O.V from now on.**

* * *

Matt

Opening my raw red eyes once again, I see the clock beside my bed. It's only four in the morning. It's been nearly nine hours since Arkarian and I brought Isabel home. For nine hours I have been lying in this bed. For nine hours I have ripped my sheets into shreds. For nine hours I have punched everything in my reach until my knuckles are raw and bleeding. For nine hours I have been in denial, and for nine hours I have cried like I did when I was a baby. As far as I know, for nine hours, Arkarian has been doing the same thing. Every time I think that I might be able to handle seeing someone, speaking again, her face comes into my mind and the tears that I thought had been exhausted long ago come flowing back.

There have been so many times when I thought the pain too strong to be expressed in tears. Everyone always says that grieving is so much deeper. Still they come. Whenever I try to think about her in a positive way, I imagine my life without her, and the pain buries further into my heart.

How will any of us survive without Isabel? She is my little sister. I am her big brother. I swore to protect her the moment her father left us all those years ago. And now I have failed. I shouldn't have failed! I am an immortal! I am meant to protect the Guard! Not see it destroyed! The thought reminds me of Rochelle.

How will Ethan deal with the death of his best friend? He has lost too much already. He has gone through too much already. His parents have had to go through too much from his pain already. Will the suffering ever end?

There has been one thought going around in my head for nine hours. One thought when all I could do was hand her body over to Mum's waiting arms. One thought when Neriah only wanted to help and I pushed her away. One thought when Jimmy came in to try and tend to my wounds. One thought when Ethan came barging in demanding to know what happened to her. One thought for every tear, every wail, every moan, scream and howl.

_Revenge._

* * *

**Tee hee. What an emo chapter. But what else is there to write really… he's in lots of pain. **

**And I apologize for the shortness. But I will be updating small parts more often. **

**Review please if you want updates faster!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry this one is so short as well, but I just want to make you all grieve as much as Matt is :P **

**And today is my 'study day' so I should be doing French and English essays instead of this … oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Matt

Looking down, I see my arms and hands drenched in blood. I don't feel any pain as I just stare down at the dark red pool forming on the carpet below me. Surrounding me is broken glass, splinters of wood, strips of clothing, tears and blood. I begin to shudder. Shake. My eyes roll into the back of my head and my power surges. My suddenly extended senses pick up on someone outside my door. Someone who is hurting just as much as I am. Flicking my crimson wrist towards to the door is slams, hinges protesting under the force. Dropping to my knees, I begin to scrape at the carpet with raw fingertips, skin scraping off. A fresh wave of heartache rushes through my body and I begin to wail and scream. I am sweating so hard that the remainder of my clothing clings to my body in a sticky bloody mess. I dry retch a few times. The original content of my stomach was emptied long ago, and now my mouth is filled with acid, which makes me gag all the more.

Gradually I detect the presence of someone behind me. Eyes, almost shut with exhaustion, turn slowly to glare. I don't want to see him now. He shouldn't be here. It is entirely his fault. Standing slowly to face him, I clench my fists, skin reforming over the wounds. With as much force as I can muster, I hit him.

'Why her?' I scream as I hit him again and again, and he falls to the floor sobbing. He looks how I feel. But I can't stop. He wants to die. Even if his thoughts weren't as plain as day, it is written all over his face. He knows it is his fault.

'How could you let this happen to her?' my fists connect with his face, his chest, every part of his body I can reach, 'You swore to protect her!'

A rush of pain fills me and my hands split back open, my blood mixing with his. I kick. I punch. I beat. I thump. I don't stop until he has stopped crying. Stopped moving.

Not looking at Arkarian's body lying, bleeding, on my floor, I crawl back to my bed, and collapse at the foot of it.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update and the faster you will all know the truth.**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, well I feel really bad. I'm getting messages asking why Arkarian is dead… do you really think I'm _that_ cruel!? **

**Anyway heres the next chapter. Still a bit short… but its harder with only one persons P.O.V.**

* * *

Matt

I am still half asleep when I feel strong arms come around my shoulders and lift me. I refuse to succumb to consciousness as voices surround me, hands touch me, and thoughts fill me.

_Love_

_Tragedy_

_Heartbreak_

A soft palm comes to my face, brushing my sweat-drenched hair out of my face, caressing my tear-stained cheeks. Compassion pours into my pathetic body, giving me hope again. Lips meet mine, forcing my eyes to open. Deep brown irises stare into me and my heart leaps.

'Isabel?' I croak, hardly daring it to be true.

Neriah sighs, stroking my head again, 'No my sweet, it's only me.'

I see my pain reflected in her eyes, and her thoughts tell me she believes there is nothing she can do to ease my hurt. I hold my arms out to her, and she lies down, head on my chest. I bring a bandaged hand to her silky dark hair, and absently move it through my fingers.

'Where am I?' my voice is hoarse from all the crying, but I am unfamiliar with my surrounding. I am lying on a large bed, a down mattress below me, and wooden floors shined so hard I can see the reflection of the harsh fluorescent down lights in them. There are no windows, and only one door, made of steel and no lock or handle to be seen. I allow my mind to move freely throughout the room, and beyond it.

'We're in Athens. Your father thought it was best to bring you here. Lady Arabella healed your hands, and the bandages are just to keep the fresh skin protected. They are still working on Arkarian,' her sweet voice breaks as she speaks the last part. Her thoughts are still open to me and I know that she understands what happened, but is worried.

'Is he going to be okay?' I ask quietly, afraid of what the answer may be.

'His body isn't allowing healing. He doesn't want to be healed. He wants to –' she doesn't finish but I know what she means.

Not wanting to talk about Arkarian any more, I change the subject. 'How's Mum coping?'

Neriah has my hand in hers, tracing little circles around and around on my palm. 'She's doing okay actually. I don't think it has really set in yet though, and she is refusing to let us move the – I mean, move Isabel.'

I nod, my lips tight. I can only imagine what my mother is going through. Suddenly I don't like this topic of conversation either. Reading my thoughts, Neriah shifts the subject.

'Ethan isn't doing too good either. He ran away after he came to see you, and no one has seen him since. I can only guess that is at the cliff face again. Dartemis suggested that we leave him to be alone for a while. I don't think there is anything anyone can say to help him right now.'

'And if he tries to do something stupid? We just leave him alone?' Anger fills my voice once again, but I try to keep my body relaxed, not wanting a repeat of last night.

'The Tribunal is keeping an eye on him. Just keep calm okay?'

A silence follows filled only with sorrow.

'But I miss her.'

Neriah sits up, turning to face me, laying a hand on my cheek, gazing at me with tear-filled eyes, 'I know Matt, I know.'

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I update! I'm finished school now so I have more time… if you motivate me!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oops. **

**Okay, this really IS chapter 23.**

**Lol.**

**Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matt

Squeezing Neriah's hand too tightly, I walk up to the bed, not daring myself to look at the body lying there. I can hear raspy breathing, but I do not know if that is my own breath, or that of the seemingly lifeless figure below me. Allowing myself to be open to his thoughts, I am awash with feelings. Running through his mind is every single moment he ever spent with Isabel.

His Isabel.

I see everything, pain searing through my broken heart at every image, but thriving to see her smiling face again. I see the moment that they first met; the moment he fell for her. Their first embrace. I see his disappointment as he realizes that she loves Ethan. I see his despair when Marduke threw the dagger into her chest. The moment when he discovers that he is her soul mate, but knows they can never be together. I see them in a small bedroom, her head resting against his chest, his light kiss on her forehead. Images of their first kiss, in the underworld, and of his decision to live a mortal's life to be with her, and those of Lorian granting her agelessness, flash through my mind.

I take another step closer, and now I am right beside his bed. Pulling myself together I force myself to look at his face. Beneath the blood and the bruises, I see his dull eyes looking straight up, not meeting mine. His usually silky hair is matted with blood and sticks around at odd angles around his head and face. A black cloth covers the rest of his body, but I know what it looks like. I did this to him. And there is one thought that doesn't escape my mind.

It isn't only the physical pain that is my fault.

I know that I blamed him, but I also know that I was only trying to convince myself. It wasn't his fault at all. He had no idea of what Isabel's father is capable of. The drunken asshole. I did though, and I had sworn above all things that I would protect her. Over the past few months, I had let my guard drop. I was tired of her complaining about my obsessiveness, and I finally gave in. I now know how much of a mistake that was. She didn't know what was good for her. She was too young to know what she needed.

Her death is my fault.

'No,' Arkarian croaks from the bed.

Our eyes meet, and I beyond the regret and the grief, I see strength and purpose. But I don't understand. He must understand that if it weren't for my lack of defence for her, she would still be here.

Yet Arkarian shakes his head as far as his broken body will allow, 'I don't think it was him.'

'What? But we saw him take her into the underworld! We saw him – ' I can't even begin to understand her father hitting her.

I see violet eyes churn in thought, 'I know, but we didn't see him do it. There could have been anyone else in there.'

My mind just can't take this now. I can't take his calm composure when my little sister is dead. I can't stand the thought that someone else could be her murderer. My jaw slides to the right and then to the left, hard. My face scrunches up, and I try to blink away the tears that threaten to fall again. My thoughts reel through my head, as I try to make sense of any of them. Something clicks.

'What was Ethan talking about after Rochelle died?' I start quietly.

Arkarian shakes his head as far as his bruised neck will allow, showing me he doesn't understand.

'He said something about Isabel dying before,' I keep my voice steady, having to use a lot of strength and self control to do so.

He looks away for a moment, as if in thought. Turning back, he has tears in his mind, and I feel immense pain. The image in his mind is that of Isabel running towards a white light in what looks similar to the underworld.

'She died on one of her first missions. Marduke threw a dagger into her heart,' Arkarian's voice sounds how I feel. 'Because she was in the past while her body was still lying in her bed, her soul went to the middle realm. The only way to rescue someone from this place is for their soul mate to call their name. Ethan tried, thinking it was him, and at the last minute, I thought I would see if my feelings were for her were valid. Fortunately for all of us, my prayers were answered. The same thing happened when Ethan killed Marduke. Lathenia rescued him, being his soul mate, although when he returned to this world, he was severely disfigured. She then joined the middle realm with the underworld.'

I nod slowly, ideas forming in my head, but Arkarian continues, 'Isabel didn't die in the past Matt. The underworld time coincides with ours. I cannot save her this time.' His voice finally cracks and I see the utter despair filling his violet eyes.

Neriah's small voice penetrates the overwhelming silence, 'Shall we ask Dartemis to search the middle realm, just in case? We did destroy the breach between the realms.'

I am about to answer when a groan comes from Arkarian, as he tries to sit up.

'I will go. My mind won't be able to rest until I know for sure. Besides, if Dartemis were to check, it might already be too late. I am the only one whose voice she will respond to.'

Neriah walks over to him, and pushes him back down onto the bed, 'You're no use to anyone in this state. I will go get a healer, and you will accept it this time. Then you may go, okay?'

He just nods, but I see a new determination in his eyes, and I can't help but allow myself to hope.

* * *

**Okay… can you sort of see where I'm going with this now?**

**Cos you may think you do**

**But you don't**

**Tee hee**

**No one has figured it out yet**

**RE-READ THE NAMED!**

**There is something crucial that no one has realized.**

**Please review**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Would it help if I got down on my knees and apologized? Its just that I've been away and busy and argh. Im sorry, there are NO excuses for taking this long to update.**

**Please don't hate me. Please read and enjoy and send me reviews and criticism and whatever.  
**

* * *

Matt

Neriah stands beside Arkarian, paintbrush in hand. Much to my dismay, I am to stay here while Arkarian searches for Isabel. I begged him to let me come, but this is something he wants to do on his own.

"If you allow yourself to sleep, I can project everything I see and hear into your dreams," he says as Neriah begins to paint.

I just nod, wondering if I can ever sleep again.

Neriah's hand moves quickly, as she paints a door in the middle of the room. The air beings to turn a woody shade of brown, as her mind directs her hand around the new opening. I am mesmerised by the swift movements of her hand and the look of peace and concentration on her face. The door is a beautiful creation. The frame is solid and wide, and it is made entirely out of the darkest wood I have ever seen. The handle glistens, shiny and black.

Arkarian looks at the door and then back to us, and I sense the mix of fear and anticipation in his thoughts. Neither of us wants to voice the fear that she might not be there, nor the hope that she will.

Turning away from us both he walks through the door, and disappears into darkness. Neriah waits a moment before slowly lifting up the paintbrush again. I cannot tell whether she is erasing the door, or repainting the background. Once finished she turns her head and catches me staring at her. Giving a little smile she walks over and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her head into my chest. I kiss her hair and rest my head on hers and we stand like this for a while.

Eventually she takes my hand in hers, interlacing our fingers, and leads me out of the room. We walk through several hallways and corridors before she takes me into what seems to be a small house. When I was healed, they just place a jacket over my torn clothes, so Neriah slowly takes off the jacket and leads me through the hallway. I look down in horror at the state of my clothes. Blood soaked and ripped. Neriah doesn't say a word as she gently eases the shirt over my head and throws it on the floor. She tugs at the waistband of my pants and I step out of them. With her arm around my torso, she takes me through into the next room. A fire blazing in one corner fills the space with heat and dull light, and a large couch sits opposite it. Neriah sits me down on the couch and wraps a blanket around my exposed shoulders. I shiver involuntarily, even though I'm no longer cold. Maybe it has something to do with the death of my sister. Maybe it's that I am wearing only my boxers in a room alone with my soul mate, who just happens to be the most gorgeous woman ever to breathe.

Having unsuccessfully screened the last part of my thoughts, Neriah grins and wraps herself in the blanket as well, her head resting on my bare chest. I lay back and hold her close.

For the next half hour or so, I sit huddled in front of the fire, Neriah encircled in my arms. Part of me desperately wants to get out of Athens and see mum. Even though she has Jimmy and Dartemis right now, I'm the only one who can really help her. Not to mention how terribly worried we are about Ethan. No one should have to go through what he has in a lifetime. Even in a lifetime as long as my own.

Neriah turns her face to mine and kisses me on the cheek. I know it hurts her to see me like this. So withdrawn and angry, but I don't want to be anything different right now. Not without my sister. It took strong words from my father to make me stay here whilst Arkarian gets to go look for her in the Middle Realm. The tiny fire of hope burns brightly inside my chest, but I know that it won't take much to extinguish. My only consolation is that my cousin's thoughts are open to me.

'You have to sleep now sweetie,' Neriah's sweet voice penetrates my thoughts and I sigh, knowing she is right. Her hand comes up and caresses my cheek, soft fingers sending a quiver through my body. I lean down and our lips meet softly. We linger together for a moment before I pull away. Looking deep into her endless brown eyes, I tuck away a strand of hair from her face and lay my lips against her forehead. For the first time since Isabel's death I feel calm, and with Neriah's body entwined around mine, I drift into sleep.

* * *

**But DON'T try to tell me where to go from here, cos I know exactly. I have it all planned out, and im going on holiday for another two weeks like, tomorrow, so I will write lots and lots then and update when I get home okay?**

**I love my wonderful readers! Yes that's you!**

**Xx**

**Katie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have been really sick lately, and school has gone back "insert more crappy excuses here".**

**So thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Its been great, and sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to all of them. Hope you enjoy this part!  
**

* * *

Matt

I open my eyes and pan around a world of grey. I am not standing in the world, but rather seeing it as if through a window. My heart thumps in my chest, wondering if this could possibly be where my little sister is wandering. My golden eyes scan the horizon, looking for any sign of Isabel. They come to rest on a tall figure, all dressed in white, with grey hair billowing in the harsh winds. Even in this monochrome world, I know that the hair should be an electric blue. Arkarian is running faster than I have ever seen him towards the only source of light in this shadowy realm. I focus my vision to zoom in on the light source, and it appears to be a bridge of some sort. My father told me about this bridge. It is the ultimate destination of every soul wandering in this world. Most souls will take an eternity to reach it, not knowing what they are searching for. Yet Isabel, my sweet sister, will be naturally drawn to this bridge of light. It will be the obvious escape for her, if she is indeed down here.

_Isabel!_

Arkarian's thoughts penetrate mine even through the dimensions of time and space, and I see his mouth moving as these thoughts are vocalized. I don't hear his voice, but I know that he is shouting as loud as he can, knowing that if Isabel is here, she will hear him. I don't quite understand how this all works, as I have never been here before, but Arkarian and Ethan assure me that souls hear only the voice of their soul mates. And there are no doubts this time. Arkarian saved her last time, and he can do it again. _If_ Isabel is here. If we have gotten it wrong, and her soul isn't in this realm at all, then I don't know how I will be able to cope. It is a whole night wasted. A whole night of hope that could be avoided. I know I can't rely on the slight possibility of her being here, but I feel optimism rising inside my chest like a beast yearning to be free.

Arkarian finally stops running. He's standing at the start of the white bridge, looking more lost than the other souls around him. He opens his mouth and thoughts and calls her again and again and my heartbreaks all over again. The look of desperation in his once vibrant eyes, and the lack of conviction in his steps. He is no longer the man that I was trying to protect my sister from. I can see now that he truly loves her. Loved her. I wish with all of my broken heart that I had been more accepting of their love. I can't help but think that if I had we wouldn't be in this place now. Searching for her in an entire universe of uncertainty.

And then something happens which I never thought I would see. Not ever. Not even as I live through the millenniums that await me. He gives up. He sits on the edge of the bridge and buries his head in his hands. His thoughts reach me as I sit alone watching the scene unfold.

_Where are you Isabel?_

I see him mouth Neriah's name, and slowly but surely I see a door start to form beside him. The swift small brush strokes of her paintbrush never cease to mesmerize me. I wonder for an instant if Neriah will ever cease to mesmerize me, but I know the answer. No many how many millions of years I may live, I will always love her with all I am.

I turn back to the scene and see my cousin disappear through the doorway, back into my world.

* * *

**Yes its short. I forgot that I hadn't actually finished this chapter yet, so it was done mostly with the mother of all headaches. Please review and I will try to update soon! **

**Katie xx**


End file.
